A New Beginning
by chubbybunny4224
Summary: It's been 3 years since the day their journey ended. Fuu has settled in a small town and has a new life. Will her dearest companions return to her? Of course! But what will happen when they meet up again? Who will win her heart? MugenxFuu JinxFuu FuuxOC
1. The Beginning

A New Beginning

By: Chubbybunny4224

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or the characters. Blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

First FanFic!

Warning, I mainly based my story around Fuu, so sorry for not going into details about Mugen or Jin as much.

This is a romantic fanfic so if you don't like sexual situations or mushy situations, then don't read it! Although I would still really like you to!

Also I am not very good with writing fight sequences so sorry for the lack of description!

One last thing, if I happened to reuse a character name or city name, etc, I am not using the same character or city unless I specifically mention it.

I would love as much feedback as possible, to try and help shape how my story goes. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

"I wonder if they are ok…"

Fuu just shook her head, trying to not think about them. It's been 4 years since that fateful day when they had finished their journey to find the Samurai who smells of sunflowers, her father.

Fuu missed them, she always had. It had been awhile since she last thought of her two bodyguards.

'Well they aren't my body guards anymore' she sighed sadly.

Thinking of them only depressed her, but at the same time made her happy.

"Are you ok Fuu?" The young man next to her spoke while looking at her.

Fuu silently scolded herself for thinking of anyone else besides the wonderful man sitting next to her. It was hard though, she missed Jin and Mugen, and she always would. After 4 years they still hadn't returned to her. What if fate was wrong and they would never meet again? Feeling the water well up in her eyes, she shook her head as if to say 'No' to try and soothe her thoughts. She couldn't get all emotional now. After managing to calm herself down she replied.

"I am fine Akria. Thank you." She smiled at him.

Akira looked back at the river. When the tears dried, and luckily had not spilled down her face, Fuu looked over at Akria. He was very handsome. About 24 years old, short raven black hair and dark eyes. But not dark in the scary way, just dark in a beautiful way. His skin was flawless, his features soft, yet manly. It was hard to believe he could look so young and pretty for being a samurai. Pretty is an odd word to use to describe a man, but somehow it is the only word Fuu could think of. She was very lucky to have met his family when she had first come into the village.

After few more minutes Akira finally stood up and outstretched his hand to Fuu. Fuu blushed and grabbed his hand. After helping Fuu stand up, Akira didn't take his hand away from her right away. Fuu smiled and after a minute of walking he finally squeezed Fuu's hand twice and let go.

Fuu looked down at her hand. It was so nice and warm in his. Now her hand just felt cold.

* * *

After about a year of wandering from town to town, and somehow managing to escape danger, she ended up in Kyoto, A bustling town near a river. Tired and hungry she had been looking for a place to work, but her clothing was dirty and torn, and she hadn't bathed in 4 days.

'Who is going to want to hire me?' Fuu thought angrily to herself.

After going to 3 different restaurants and teahouses, being rejected each time for her filth, she finally ended up in a small what looked to be family owned teahouse.

'One more shot and then I guess it's up to me to find a place to sneak into and wash up.' She thought walking through the door.

The place only had 4 people eating and drinking at tables, other than that it was pretty deserted. Fuu started to walk toward the kitchen, when a small older woman of about 50 came out of the back. The woman smiled kindly, her eyes wrinkling around the edges.

"You look very tired and hungry dear, can I get you anything to eat?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not have any money for food, but I was wondering if you were looking for any help for the time being, I need the money." replied Fuu.

The woman smiled again, "It would be nice to have a little extra help around here, it has been only me and my husband working here since our son left awhile ago."

Fuu's eyes lit up at the opportunity. "Oh thank you!"

"First let's get you something to eat and we will work on getting you all washed up. Our busy time is in a little over 2 hours. That should be plenty of time to get you ready."

The old woman laughed at the smile on the young girls face and walked into the kitchen to bring out some food for the starving young girl.  
"My name is Fuu." Fuu said shyly to the old woman.

"My name is Mako and my husband back there is Kisho. It is a pleasure to meet you Fuu." She bowed slightly and continued back to the kitchen.

When Mako returned and gave Fuu the food, she watched in disbelief as the little girl inhaled everything so quickly.

'It's almost like she has a bottomless pit for a stomach.' Mako laughed silently to herself.

She could see how happy Fuu was to eat and that was all that mattered to her.

Fuu couldn't believe her luck! Mako and Kisho fed her so much yummy food, they even washed her clothes while she bathed and invited her to stay at their home with them. Apparently they had a son who was on a journey and since their son was gone they had a lot of space at their home. They never told Fuu why he was gone, just said he would return one day. Fuu never really tried to think much of it, she was just grateful for the opportunity they had given her. A real home, no more traveling, it felt nice. Although sometimes she would long for the freedom of the open road and think back to Jin and Mugen, but she was happy here with Kisho and Mako. This was her new family and she was safe, which was more than she could say even before.

Fuu had worked at their teahouse ever since then. And she was treated just like a member of the family.

* * *

The years here had been kind to Fuu. Just recently she started to notice how different her body had become. Mainly because of all the young male attention she was getting. She had been confused at first to why the young men would stumble over their own words when she was serving them at the restaurant. Or they would trip when they walked by her in the village. She had just assumed they were idiots. It took Mako to point out that Fuu had grown up. Her hair was silky, long, and layered, hanging slightly below her shoulder blades on her back. Fuu had even started to wear it up different ways. Her favorite was up in two high tight buns, one on each back side of her head with ribbons tied around them.

She was amazed to notice she had gotten a bit taller, about 3 1/2", but she had always been petite, so it didn't matter much that she hadn't grown a lot. She also had more curves. A tiny bust line, but now she had C size breasts, a tiny waist, but nice childbearing hips that accented her petite features. She still had slender legs, but they were longer now, and not rough because she no longer traveled.

'Funny what time does to people.' Fuu would think to herself remembering how small she was when she had started her travels with Jin and Mugen. She had a flashback to Mugen always telling her how her breasts were tiny, and how it was unattractive.

'Ha! Wait till he sees me now!' Fuu smirked, but her smile quickly slipped into a frown.

'I wonder if he will ever even get to see me again.' She pondered this thought as sadness crept into her heart,

'I wonder if I will ever see him again…'

* * *

Fuu had grown very close to Mako. She opened her heart and told the old women of all her travels with her two male companions. Her story of the sunflower samurai, and her hopes for the future. She mainly talked to Mako about Jin and Mugen though. She thought of them a lot. It is easier to forget someone when you talk about everything you need to and how you feel Fuu would tell herself.

Mako knew how much these men meant to Fuu, especially this Mugen guy. He sounded like a real jerk, but she could tell by the way Fuu talked about him, they had a special connection. Something no one but her and the vagrant could understand. Jin reminded her of her son, from the way Fuu spoke of him. She had decided not to tell Fuu of her son, simply because it had already been 2 years since he had left on his journey across the land. He would be back, and when he came back she would give Fuu the opportunity to get to know him by herself. She just hoped Fuu would consider him as a suitor.

One day Mako finally gave Fuu some wise advice about her two friends.

"Fuu dear, it is hard to put oneself in front of others you care for, but if fate holds the cards of your future, you must trust in it."

Fuu needed to realize that if fate is supposed to bring them back together, it will.

Fuu knew this but it's easier to say, that to do.

Sometimes Mako would hear Fuu cry at night for her companions.

'That poor girl, I wonder why they never came back to see her.' she though to herself silently. It was quite obvious that the three of them had become family over their journey, and that each of them cared for each other as so. But then the old woman scolded herself for thinking of them, when she knew her son would be a perfect match for Fuu.

* * *

Alrighty, enough with the first chapter. Sorry I am not much into cliffhanger endings, but please R&R!

Thanks!


	2. Akira and Fuu's 3 girlfriends

A New Beginning

By: chubbybunny4224

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or the characters. Blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

First FanFic!

Warning, I mainly based my story around Fuu, so sorry for not going into details about Mugen or Jin as much.

This is a romantic fanfic so if you don't like sexual situations or mushy situations, then don't read it! Although I would still really like you to!

Also I am not very good with writing fight sequences so sorry for the lack of description!

One last thing, if I happened to reuse a character name or city name, etc, I am not using the same character or city unless I specifically mention it.

I would love as much feedback as possible, to try and help shape how my story goes. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Son and Fuu's 3 Friends

Fuu had been living with Mako and Kisho for almost 3 and ½ years when one day, a young man arrived at the teahouse. It was early in the morning and Fuu was in the front of the teahouse helping with the daily opening rituals, when he walked in. She was immediately drawn to him. He was calm, composed and handsome. His dark black hair was cut short and spiky, but not wild. His skin was flawless and glistening. He wore a dark blue robe that reminded her of Jin's, and had two swords hanging behind his shoulders, one handle on each side, but crisscrossed in back. When his eyes met with hers she blushed at being caught staring at him, but he just smiled.

"Excuse me." He said as he brushed by her towards the kitchen.

"Wait a second, who are you? Where do you think you are going!" Fuu demanded, all of her previous thoughts going away. Just because he's cute, doesn't mean he's not dangerous!

'Who does this guy think he is just trying to walk back there without saying anything?' Fuu thought angrily to herself.

'I am sorry to bother you, but I am looking for my parents, Kisho and Mako." The man replied.

Fuu's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe it was him, their son.

"I am so sorry for being so rude!" Fuu exclaimed wanting to kick herself. "Please follow me!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the back of the restaurant almost running towards the house. He followed her at her quick pace.

'What a funny girl.' He thought to himself.

Mako and Kisho were standing just inside the house when they caught a glimpse of Fuu running towards them with a young man. Mako's heart swelled as she realized who it was. Both Kisho and Mako came hurrying out of the house to greet their son. They laughed and cried and hugged each other tightly.

"Fuu dear," Mako said finally after all the commotion had died down, through her tears of happiness, "This is our son, Akira."

"Fuu, it is nice to meet you. I am so glad to see my parents have found someone to replace me while I have been gone. They could sure use the extra help." Akira smiled warmly at Fuu and bowed slightly.

Fuu blushed and bowed back "Your parents are so very kind for taking me in."

They all went upstairs and sat down for breakfast, Akira had a lot of catching up to do.

This Fuu girl seemed incredibly sweet and loving towards his family. He couldn't help but wonder where she had come from. He knew he had never seen her in the village before he left.

'I will ask my parents about her later.' He thought to himself.

It turns out Akira had been on a semi-secretive mission with some fellow village samurai's to defeat a gang that had been going from town to town, and taking them over. Throwing all the women into brothels and killing all the men who refused to work for the gang. It was quite a sad story to hear, Fuu was thankful nothing like that had happened to this town.

Fuu finally left and started finishing her morning set up for the teahouse, which left Akira time to talk with his family.

'I wonder if they are going to let me stay here, since he is back now.'

They had never discussed it before, Fuu just felt like she belonged here.

'I hope I don't have to go.'

She shook her head, they wouldn't make her go, she was part of the family now. Fuu smiled and let her thoughts trail to the conversation earlier about the gang.

'If Jin were here, he would have gone and helped Akira, and somehow Mugen would've gone along, just for the fight.'

sigh

Fuu really needed to stop thinking of them. There weren't here now so what did it matter.

* * *

Akria was sitting at the table in the house with his parents when Fuu excused herself to go finish getting the teahouse ready. Mako and Kisho were staring at him as he watched her leave the house.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" Kisho said quietly.

Akira looked up startled; he was lost in his own thoughts about the mysterious young girl.

Embarrassed, he said "Who is this Fuu girl? She seems very kind."

Mako and Kisho told him only a little bit about the girl. About how she had been pretty nomadic before, on a journey, and she had somehow ended up at the teahouse looking for work, so they took her in.

"She has been nothing but helpful and thankful." Mako said fondly.

Akira felt happiness well up in his heart. He had been really worried about his family since he left. His parents were getting older and couldn't do as much as they used to. It was refreshing to know they had someone else to help.

"You should go out today for a walk with Fuu and get to know her better. She has been here for a long time now and you two do not even know each other." Mako remarked.

Akira nodded. He would love to get to know the happy young girl more, but he was suspicious of his mother's intentions.

Since that day, Akira and Fuu had become very close. Almost close like family but there were feelings that either had never felt before. They would take a walk together every day and that is how they ended up at the riverside today. Their walk together was very awkward at first, but once Fuu started chatting away, it sure made things easier. As time went on their walks became daily rituals, that both had looked forward to.

Lucky for Fuu she had met 3 young girls about her age in the village, Mai, Kikyo, and Hana almost over a year ago. This meant she wouldn't have to spend a whole lot of time around Akira. That could be bad! He was already growing fond of her and her of him. Desire and love were funny things.

Mai, Kikyo and Hana all worked at the local entertainment house. The entertainment house was not a brothel. There was no such thing in this village, the people who lived here knew what kind of men those brought and the filth it created. Not to mention the horror for the girls who had to work there. Instead they had an entertainment house which had women in somewhat skimpy clothing, dancing and singing. There was no touching of the women who worked there, it was a strict rule. The men who worked there would not hesitate to protect the women if needed. It was scandalous to work there but it was better than a whorehouse.

Fuu couldn't believe why they would want to work there, but became close friends with these girls anyways.

She would often tell them stories about her journey to find the sunflower samurai, often dwelling on Jin and Mugen.

"You were so lucky!" Mai gushed. "Jin sounds so hot!"

"No way, I like the bad boy." Hana smirked. "Can you imagine the sex? It would be amazing!"

Fuu blushed madly and the 3 girls looked at her and started laughing.

"You HAVE thought of it you dirty girl!" Mai laughed.

"Of course I had! They were the only two males in my life!" Fuu yelled.

It was no secret to herself that she had fantasized about Jin and Mugen. For some odd reason Jin's silence called to her heart and Mugen's wild side turned her on. Jin would never do anything with her, and Fuu would constantly remind herself of that. But she couldn't help herself. Jin reminded her of someone she would like to have as a husband. Mugen, on the other hand was scary at times and, yeah, he was a jerk and they always fought, but something kept him coming back for her whenever she had gotten in trouble. Something always kept her worried about him, even though she knew he could take care of himself.

Jin she couldn't bring herself to fantasize about, he wasn't the sexual type, he was the guy you dreamed would hold and kiss you gently. Granted Fuu had fallen for him at first. Call it a problem with her searching for a father figure. Jin would've been able to give her a life she never had.

Mugen she did fantasize about. He was wild and rough, and he always had sex on the mind anyways. He grew on Fuu, and even though Mugen was a criminal, a nomad who only cared for himself, it would've been hard to start a life with him. She didn't think of him as a criminal much anymore. After the time they spent together, she held him in a different light.

"I think you should forget about them, you have Akira." Kikyo stated factually snapping Fuu out of her daydreams and back to reality.

Fuu, Mai and Hana looked at her. Fuu's mouth was slightly open looking almost confused.

"You don't see the way he looks at you or even talks to you?" Kikyo said surprised.

"Um…"

"You're right! He does look at her lovingly, I wish someone would do that for me!" Hana said a dreamy look appearing on her face.

"And he's a samurai, he would always protect you, and his family loves you as one of their own. Sounds like a pretty good deal to me." Kikyo smiled at Fuu, who was thinking everything over.

"That's just silly," Fuu said after a moment shaking her head at the girls. "He is family, not a lover." She tried to brush it off.

Kikyo just shrugged.

Changing the subject Mai decided that this would be a perfect time to suggest something to Fuu.

"Fuu, I know this is an odd question, but the three of us wanted to ask you if you would like to work with us at the entertainment house. We will be losing one of our girls in a few months and with your beauty, you would attract a lot of money. And we would love to all work together."

All three shook their heads in agreement.

Fuu looked at them as if they were mad.

"No way! And anyways I have an obligation to Mako and Kisho."

"But Fuu, You can work till the teahouse is dead, after 9, then come and work later with us. You don't have to get up early, the teahouse doesn't open till after noon." pressed Hana.

"Are you guys crazy? I couldn't work there. I can't sing or dance and I don't have the body for it."

"That is bullshit." said Hana. "We all have heard you sing, and you have a beautiful voice. We can teach you how to dance, its all about grace. And for your body, Fuu you don't seem to realize your clothes make you look frumpy, it's not your body!"

"I don't have any grace!" Fuu yelled.

It was true, she never had any. She couldn't even count all the times she had tripped during her journey with Mugen and Jin. Her thoughts slowly drifting back to her old companions.

"Oh Fuu, just think about it. We can help you with your grace-factor." Mai said once again snapping her back to reality.

"And, how about those songs you have written? You could sing those. We could take copies to the house band and they could create music for it with your approval."

"Those songs are personal!" Fuu exclaimed. She had only shared them with the girls because she had told them so much about Jin and Mugen. She wasn't trying to tell the whole damn world!

"The more personal and heartfelt the song is, the more beautiful it is when you sing it." Hana replied.

Fuu just sighed. An entertainment house. The thought was a little exciting to her, kind of scandalous. No one would ever suspect it was her. She was not the type of girl to work there. Most of all and she knew she wouldn't get hurt there.

'What would Akira think?' She wondered silently to herself.

"Give me some time to think about it."

A few seconds passed.

"How about now?" Kikyo giggled.

"Aaaggh!" Fuu yelled and stomped the ground.

"We'll if you want to be graceful, that is not a good way to start!" Mai and the other two girls laughed.

"We should really start teaching you how to be more graceful now though, it will take you awhile to learn!" Hana giggled. "And anyways, it couldn't hurt you to learn to be more graceful anyways."

Fuu looked at the three hopeful girls, debating up a storm in her head about this.

After about 10 minutes Fuu finally agreed under one condition, Akira's approval.

Hana, Kikyo and Mai were a little worried. They knew how Akira felt about Fuu, it would be tough to convince him.

"Ha! That should be easy, he would do anything for you!" Hana said as she made smooching noises.

The three girls tumbled over laughing while Fuu stomped off.

* * *

For the next 3 months, Hana, Mai and Kikyo all took turns helping Fuu learn to be graceful and dance. Even though Fuu hadn't asked Akira yet, she still felt like grace would be a good thing to have. And surprisingly even though Fuu was a complete klutz, with patience she learned quickly. It is amazing how quickly patience comes when you are happy and Fuu couldn't be happier that she had such fun and loving girlfriends.

Even Akira started noticing the changes in Fuu's actions and even her walk. He wondered about the changes. She hadn't tripped or fallen or broken anything in the teahouse in awhile. His mind drifted to her girlfriends.

'I wonder if they are up to anything.' He reminded himself to ask Fuu about it later on their walk.

There was no denying himself he cared deeply for Fuu. They had really become close over the past 6 months. He looked forward to their evening walks and his parents did too. But they knew better than to force love so they never said anything about him to Fuu, and to Fuu about him.

Akira sighed.

She still has very strong feelings for her old traveling companions. He wondered if it was just her age at that time that had made her thoughts so committed to them. She used to talk to him only about Jin and Mugen, but he would always listen intently learning everything about her he could. Now they talked about everything. Their lives, Akira about his travels and his life before he left, and the world. Akira had a sneaking suspicion that his mom was responsible for Fuu slowly not talking much about Jin and Mugen anymore.

Just at that moment, Fuu walked into the house snapping him back to reality.

"Are you ready Akira?" Fuu asked smiling. Akira nodded and off they went on their evening walk. Once they got to the edge of the river, they both sat next to each other and gazed at the stars for a few minutes in silence.

Fuu broke the silence.

"Akira…"

"Yes, Fuu?" He turned and gazed into her eyes and it made her blush.

"I don't know why I am telling you this…" She trailed off

Akira just looked at her waiting for when she was ready to tell him.

"I have decided that I am going to work one day a week and the entertainment house."

Akira's mouth dropped. Why in the world would she want to do that! Working there did not seem like a Fuu thing to do.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Fuu asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

Akria remembered that this was a safe place to work, but at the same time felt jealous. Why would she want other men to gaze at her in a way he already did?

Thinking for a moment he then replied, "Fuu, everyone makes their own decisions in life. If this will make you happy, you should not hold yourself back. I just can't see why you would want to work there."

Fuu realized something was wrong, Akira seemed sad.  
" Akira, I just want to go and sing. I have written many songs and I have decided I would like to share them. My friends work there too so I will be safe. Please do not worry for me."

Akira turned to Fuu and took her hands in his. Staring deeply in her eyes, he softly said,

"I would feel better if you would let me get a job there as a guard so I could protect you."

'Kikyo was right, he does care for me…' Fuu's thoughts wandered to their previous conversation.

Fuu was almost trembling, what is this feeling she was having?

His face started slowly leaning down towards hers, his dark eyes never leaving hers for one second.

'Oh my god, he's gonna kiss me!'

Fuu's eyes began to close as her face became inches away from him.

Their lips met in a short gentle kiss.

When Akira and Fuu pulled away, he continued to look at her but Fuu looked at the ground nervously.

"I care about you Fuu, remember that."

Fuu's head turned around quickly towards him, her mouth slightly open in shock.

Akira wanted to tell her how he actually felt, but this would have to do for now. He didn't want to scare her, and he wasn't sure if she felt the same way yet.

Fuu's shock wore off and happiness welling within her. Her face shone brightly in the light of the moon, she smiled brightly, leaned in and hugged him.

"I would feel safer if you were there with me. So I do not mind if you decide to work there either."

Akira couldn't help but smile. After a few more moments of silence he decided it was time to go home. He stood up and outstretched his hand as usual, helping her up.

This time when they walked home, he didn't let go of her hand the whole way.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Thanks again for reading! Please R&R!


	3. Mugen's Dreams

A New Beginning

By: Chubbybunny4224

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or the characters. Blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

First FanFic!

Warning, I mainly based my story around Fuu, so sorry for not going into details about Mugen or Jin as much.

This is a romantic fanfic so if you don't like sexual situations or mushy situations, then don't read it! Although I would still really like you to!

Also I am not very good with writing fight sequences so sorry for the lack of description!

The song in Mugen's dream is by Dirty Vegas and it's called "Days Go By." It's a great song! So listen to it if you haven't!

One last thing, if I happened to reuse a character name or city name, etc, I am not using

the same character or city unless I specifically mention it.

I would love as much feedback as possible, to try and help shape how my story goes.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Mugen's Dreams

Nothing about Mugen had changed since the day him, Fuu and Jin left on their separate ways. He was still the same ol Mugen. The same liar, thief, criminal, and horny bastard. The only difference was now he was alone.

'Good riddance, I don't need anyone but myself.'

He never did, and never would. No matter how much as he denied missing either of them, the fact was clear, he did. Especially that damn girl. Always getting herself into trouble.

"Fucking bitch!" he growled.

He had tried real hard to forget her, and he wasn't doing a half bad job of it. He was thinking of her less and less now which was a good sign for him. Thinking of her only made him weak.

'She probably doesn't even think about me.' Mugen reassured himself.

That always made it easier to forget about her.

He stopped and laid down on the damp grass in the clearing of the forest. Yawning, and stretching out on the damp ground he began to relax and slowly fall asleep….

'_Mugen…'_

_A sweet voice woke him up. He stood up to find himself in a brothel._

'_Mugen…'_

_Smiling to himself, he started to look around for the girl who was calling him._

'_Mugen… I want you…'_

_Damn, he really had to find this bitch now, he was already horny. _

_Looking around, he was slightly confused. This was no ordinary whorehouse. There were no private rooms, only 2 bars and a entertainment stage. The weirdest part was no one was there._

_Scratching his head he looked around,._

_No one._

_He turned around again looking towards the stage and that's when he saw her. _

_Her back facing him, her brown hair down and layered against her back._

_She wore a green and silver kimono , two pieces, both form fitting to her sexy little body. Her skirt was tight and long, her top small and tight. Her stomach was even showing._

_He was in a trance… her beauty… he couldn't take his eyes off her…. _

_She turned to him, her face covered, only her eyes peeking out at him. The front of her top was budging because of her full breasts that looked like they almost would pop out because of the very low neckline that dropped to just below her bust. Her skirt had two slits thigh high on either side in the front . _

"_Damn." Was all he could think to say. _

_Then she began to sing, her body swaying and moving with the music, she was dancing, the sexiest damn dance Mugen had ever seen._

_Her voice was one of an angel… _

"_You……._

_You….._

"_You still a whisper on my lips_

_The feeling at my fingertips_

_Is pulling at my skin_

_You….._

_Leave me when I am at my worst_

_Feeling as if I have been cursed_

_Ridiculed within_

_Days go by and still I think of you_

_Days when I couldn't live my life without you_

_Days go by and still think of you_

_Days when I couldn't live my life without you…._

_Without you….._

_You…._

_Still a whisper on my lips _

_The feeling at my fingertips_

_Is pulling at my skin._

_You leave me when I'm at my worst_

_Feeling as if I have been cursed_

_Ridiculed within._

_Days go by and still I think of you_

_Days when I couldn't live my life without you_

_Without you…._

_Her voice had him in a trance, He started to move towards her but he could only move in slow motion. Somehow she seemed familiar even though he could not see her face._

_Then he heard something that scared him out of his trance_

"_PLEASE HELP ME!"_

'_Fuu!' Mugen realized._

Mugen awoke sweating and panting.

'GODDAMN BITCH!' Mugen yelled as he punched the nearest tree.

He thought he would be able to escape his fear for Fuu in his dreams. The dream had been going very well until that. But no matter how much he pushed her to the back of his mind, the thought of her would come back eventually.

'That girl… who was she?'

Mugen's thoughts wandered back to his dream. He pondered it for a second, before giving up. He knew he would remember a girl like that if he knew her.

Stupid Fuu, messing up his chances to get laid, even in his dreams.

Mugen only wished he could have seen the gorgeous girls face.

'Actually, seeing just her body was pretty damn good too.' Mugen smirked.

He decided that he could manage to steal some money at the next town, he would get an actual room to sleep in and hopefully get back to his dreams, without Fuu.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Thanks so much for reading! Please R&R!


	4. The Shigeo Gang

A New Beginning

By: Chubbybunny4224

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or the characters. Blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

First FanFic!

Like I mentioned before I am not very good with writing fight sequences so sorry for the lack of description!

Also if I happened to reuse a character name or city name, etc, I am not using the same character or city unless I specifically mention it.

I also wanted to thank my two reviewers! Nania and C.DeVana!

I mucho appreciate the feedback!

I would love as much feedback as possible, to try and help shape how my story goes. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Shigeo Gang

After traveling for about 2 hours he reached the nearest village. Mugen walked through the town.

'This place is a complete shit-hole.'

The town was dirty and looked like it had been ransacked and left for dead, although it was full of what looked like gang members.

Mugen smirked to himself. "Perfect."

If there is one thing Mugen enjoyed more than sex, it was fighting, he couldn't wait to piss someone off (which god knows it wouldn't take long) and his party would be underway.

'Now to get some cash.'

Mugen kept walking and "accidentally" ran into a man, and then proceeded to quickly pickpocket him. The man shot a dirty look towards Mugen and kept walking until he realized what had happened.

"Hey you bastard!" The man yelled.

Mugen turned around smiling. "What you have a problem?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" The man threatened.

Mugen proceeded to size the man up, he knew he could easily take him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Mugen mimicked.

"WHY YOU BASTARD! I am Haruki, front man of the Shigeo gang. You better bow down to me, or I just might take your life. It doesn't look like much anyways." Haruki said smugly.

"I don't take orders from anyone." Mugen said and started to walk away.

Haruki couldn't believe it. No one talked to him that way. He started running towards Mugen, drawing his sword.

Mugen just smirked, and pretended to not hear Haruki running towards him and just when Haruki was about to bring down the sword on Mugen, Mugen turned around, pulled his sword from it's sheath and blocked the blow.

Just he had been waiting for, a fight. He could feel his pulse quicken.

Haruki's sword clashed with Mugen's, he was a little stronger than Mugen had expected.

They continued to battle each other, Mugen knew it was only a matter of time before he ended it. He was already beating the crap outta this guy.

People were starting to peek out from local businesses, curiosity got the best of them. Then a whistle sounded, more gang members were on their way.

"Ha! You actually think your assholes can take me!" Mugen laughed at Haruki.

Haruki couldn't believe this man, he was so strong and agile, he had never seen a fighting style like his. He knew he needed reinforcements.

Just then about 20 men arrived, all with drawn swords.

Mugen proceeded to slice about half of them up with his amazing moves, with each slice he felt more and more angry and powerful. Haruki had moved to the side, trying not to fight the crazy young man anymore.

Beside him was a new man. Dressed in expensive clothing, his long dark hair tied back, his dark eyes glistening. He watched Mugen intently.

'I can't believe how quickly he moves and how natural his fighting skills are. This is a man I have to have for my gang. At all costs.'

Mugen was loving every moment of this, he always did. When there was only 5 men left, more showed up.

'Damn how many of these guys are there?' Mugen wondered, but kept his smile.

'It doesn't matter I can take them all out, fuck it. Their lives don't mean anything to me.'

Mugen stopped for a moment noticing the new man standing besides Haruki, or whoever the fuck he was.

"I can take all of your little bastards out, then you'll be next." Mugen remarked pointing his sword at the new man.

The man waved his hand to stop his men from attacking.

He started clapping and laughing, walking towards Mugen.

"You…. You are absolutely amazing. Your skill far exceeds anyone else here."

Mugen was still cautious, sword still drawn but his arms were down, and it was resting at his side.

"Took you long enough to notice." Mugen sarcastically replied.

The man stopped about 10 feet away from Mugen.

"I am Shigeo, and as Haruki told you, this is my territory, and my gang."

"Some gang."

Shigeo laughed, "You are a cocky one."

Mugen growled.

"I no longer wish for my men to fight you. Instead, I would like to invite you to my home, for sake and food. Possibility some loose women, if that strikes your fancy."

Mugen knew exactly what was happening. This man was going to proposition him to help lead his gang, possibility teach his men how to fight better, blah, blah, blah. But free food, sake and loose women. Why not? Even if he decided he didn't want to be part of this gang, it didn't matter, he could leave when ever the fuck he wanted.

"I have a problem with people telling me what to do, I do what I want."

"Then you are free to do what you want, if you would like to eat, drink and be merry, then you can. If you want to continue fighting, then do it. I don't care." Shigeo turned around and started to walk away.

'What the fuck?' Mugen wondered but tucked his sword away and started to follow the man. He saw Haruki glaring at him, Mugen just smirked walking past him. "You gotta problem?"

Haruki said nothing and followed behind Mugen and Shigeo.

They walked for about a ½ a mile until they reached the biggest house around. Two men at the gate opened it and let Shigeo, Haruki and Mugen through.

Once up the stairs two women opened the doors for them and proceeded to each take one of Shigeo's arms each and fawn over him.

'Stupid bitches, all they want is power and money.' Mugen thought.

They all sat down in a main living area and 3 maids hurried out with sake and rice bowls. One of the maids started pouring sake for Mugen, but Mugen just snatched the bottle right out of her hand. The girl yelped.

"I don't need a cup." Mugen growled scaring the girl even more.

Shigeo laughed, Haruki said nothing as the young maid hurried out of the room.

"Now that you are in my home, I would like to know your name skilled samurai."

Mugen was stuffing his face full of food, not even trying to stop he managed to choke out,

"Mugen… you should remember it."

After stopping for a moment Mugen smirked and pointed to Haruki "He will."

"You bastard!" Haruki started yelling at Mugen, about to draw his sword, but the look Shigeo gave him shut him up.

After a few more moments Shigeo continued,

"You know why you are here. I want you to help me lead my gang." Shigeo continued.

Haruki looked like he was going to throw a tantrum.

Mugen looked up for only a second still stuffing his face.

"You have skill that no one I have seen could match, not even myself. With you we would have the most powerful gang around. You can have anything you want, starting now. Women, food, riches, you name it. No request is too much, I'll make sure you time is worth while."

Mugen just grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes then. One of the maids will show you to your room when you are finished. Eat as much as you like, there is always more. And after you have settled, I will show you around my town. We have many brothels, I am sure you wouldn't mind taking a trip there with me."

Mugen just grunted again.

"It is settled then, Mugen, it has truly been a pleasure to meet you." Shigeo said as he stood up and walked from the room, the two females still attached to each of his arms with Haruki following closely behind.

After the door shut Mugen started scoping the room out. Better to be safe than sorry.

After walking a few feet, Shigeo shook off the women on his arms and made them go away. He turned to Haruki.

"This man is dangerous, but he is young. If needs be I can take him down, but let's see if he will comply. If he does, with our power we could take over anywhere."

"But sir, this man is untamed. I don't think we should risk it. What if he turns on us?" Haruki tried to reason with Shigeo.

"Then we have to make sure that doesn't happen then huh? I want you to follow him at all times, we need to make sure we know everything he does." and with that Shigeo walked away down the hallway.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

Thanks again for reading! Chapter 5 will be up soon, I promise! Then all you Jin fans will finally see him in the story!

Also, all you readers, R&R!


	5. Jin's Journey

* * *

A New Beginning

By: Chubbybunny4224

All of you are awesome for reading my fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo, blah, blah, blah! If I did, I would totally have my way with Mugen! Hehe!

Also I did not create or write the lyrics to the song in Jin's dream. The credit goes to Utada Hiraku for the song. I did, however, change some of the lyrics and shortened the song to make it fit in better to the story.

If you haven't listened to the song it's Exodus 04' by Utada Hiraku. The version I like is actually a techno remix.

It's definitely worth listening to!

Once again thanks again to my reviewers!

Midnight 1987 – I am so glad you like! It will be worth reading, especially in the long run! Lots of stuff and maybe some fluff!

Brynn Parker – Good to hear! Thanks for reading!

And thanks again to the rest of you for reading! But don't just read, review!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Jin's journey

Jin's life had been going well. He had been waiting for Shino to get out of the safe house. So until then he traveled, just because he was used to it. He would often fondly remember his old companions and often wondered if Mugen was even alive still.

'I would know if he had died.' Jin reassured himself.

It was true though. He would know. Jin would often let his thoughts drift to Fuu. He hated to admit it to himself, but he missed her most of all.

The amount of crime had increased in the past couple of years, there was a new gang around that had been going from town to town, leaving what was left of the town in shambles. Jin hadn't ever run into the gang, but he had seen their path of destruction. He would have a battle though, soon enough. He was close on their trail, only a week behind. Or so he thought.

As Jin was traveling along this path of destruction he realized he was getting closer and closer to the village where he life Shino behind.

As soon as he realized this he was on his way as fast as he could go. After 4 days he reached the village only to find it burnt to the ground and the few local townspeople left burying the bodies left behind by the gang.

Jin rushed to the waterfront to cross the river and when he got to the waterfront he saw that the temple had been destroyed.

"No" Jin whispered in disbelief.

He rowed over the lake to the temple seeing the bodies of the monks lying next to the bodies of the women who had been killed and left behind. There were a few townspeople there digging graves and burying the bodies.

As Jin jumped out of the boat he walked slowly over to the five men who were in the process of burial. All of the men were nervous; they had no idea who Jin was.

"Stay where you are!" One of the men yelled at him drawing out a knife. The four other men rushed to the side of the man who had just spoken. All of them had some form or weapon in their hands.

"Excuse me sir, I do not mean any harm. I just need to know what happened here." Jin spoke calmly.

"What does it matter to you!" one of them men piped up.

"I mean you no harm. I knew one of the women staying at the temple. Please tell me did any of the women get left behind, alive?" Jin asked as calmly as he could. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

The first man who had spoken realized that Jin did not seem to be one of the gang members; he looked more like a samurai. Putting his weapon away, he spoke:

"I am sorry, but the women who weren't taken, were killed." The other men all shook their heads sadly.

"Mmm" was all Jin could muster to say. He only hoped that Shino had been taken, although that was just as bad as death.

As the other men were putting their weapons away, Jin offered to help bury the bodies.

"We could sure use the help. Sorry for being so hostile, we just don't know who we can trust anymore."

"I understand. My name is Jin, and I am looking for a women, her name is Shino. Do any of you know who she is?" Jin asked almost hopefully.

All of the men shook their heads.

"My name is Daigo," the man who first spoke replied, "This is Niito, Gai, Nao and Ikkei. There are only about 15 other men who survived the attack."

"I see." said Jin. "Where are the bodies of the women?"

"The women who were killed on the island, we put all of their bodies over there." Nao replied.

Jin bowed. "Thank you. If you do not object I would like to look over there first before I start to help you guys."

"We will leave you to your business." Daigo spoke, and the men walked back to where they were digging the graves.

Jin walked slowly over to where the women were.

"Please….." was all he could think.

There were about 6 women lying side by side. It only took Jin a second to realize that Shino was indeed one of those women.

"No…"

Jin kneeled down next to her head. Her eyes were closed and her face bruised and her clothes were bloody.

"Shino…." Jin's eyes flashed with sorrow, then quickly to anger.

"I will avenge your death. You deserve that much." Jin spoke as he stood quickly not able to look at her lifeless body anymore.

He started walking back over to the men. They slowly stopped working as he approached.

"Was she one of them?" Daigo spoke slowly and sadly, knowing the answer already.

Jin nodded.

"We all have lost our family and loved ones. We are sorry for your loss."

"You have lost much more than I. Please let me stay and help you give these bodies a proper burial." Jin replied honestly.

Daigo nodded and Jin started to dig.

After giving Shino and the other bodies on the island proper burials, Jin said goodbye to the five men and set off to seek those who had caused this tragedy.

* * *

It almost seemed if no matter what he couldn't catch up, it had been a year now and it seemed as if the crime had almost stopped. Still determined to find the bastards that had killed the women he loved, Jin journeyed on from town to town to find and kill them all. Jin had been traveling for what seemed like forever, so he decided to rest for awhile. After all, he was exhausted. He had been traveling for so long. Stopping in a small clearing in the forest, Jin sat under one of the trees, resting his back against it. Closing his eyes, he easily fell asleep.

"_Jin!"_

_Jin could hear Fuu yelling for him. Opening his eyes quickly and standing up he realized he was not in the forest._

'_Where am I?'_

_Looking around he was in a house with a hallway, it was long with many doors on each side._

"_Jin! Where are you?" _

_Fuu didn't sound like she was in trouble, just like she needed something._

_Jin started walking down the hallway, listening for Fuu's voice._

"_Jin!" _

_He heard it clearly now from the room in front of him._

"_Fuu?" Jin spoke quietly._

_Opening the door he walked inside and found himself somewhere else entirely._

_There was a stage in front of him and many tables and chairs surrounding him._

_Looking around there was no one else there. When Jin turned back to the stage there was a beautiful young woman there, in a very sexy green 2 piece kimono-looking outfit. Her face just below her nose and barely above her mouth was covered. She was dancing to some music and then she started to sing._

"_With you these streets are heaven  
Now home feels so foreign  
They told me I was mistaken, infatuated  
And I was afraid to trust my heart  
Now I am ready_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert snow  
I'll say goodbye to the friends I know  
This is our Exodus  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus_

_Landscapes keep changing  
History teaches something  
I know I could be mistaken, but my heart has spoken  
I cannot redirect my feelings  
This is my story_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus,  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus_

_I'm listening to a music never ending  
My baby don't you know I'll never let you down  
You've opened me to so many different endings  
But baby I know that you'll always be around_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert snow  
I'll say goodbye to the friends I know  
This is my Exodus  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is my Exodus…."  
_

_She looked so familiar, her eyes….._

_Her voice…._

Jin woke with a start, beads of sweat on his forehead. He just shook his head, confused. The weirdest thing was he kept having this dream, almost every night for the past month. Jin was not the kind of person who dreamed. He was never in a deep enough sleep to succumb to dreams.

'Why do I keep hearing Fuu in my dream, and who the hell is the other girl?' Jin again shaking his head to hopefully clear it. Jin finally decides to finish his journey to the next town so he could try to get some more rest.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

Thanks again for reading! Please, please, please review!


	6. Fuu meets Sango

A New Beginning - Chapter 6 - Fuu meets Sango

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters from Samurai Champloo... blah, blah, blah...

First Fanfic!

Thanks again to my reviewers!

Midnight 1987 - Oh you know what will happen when they see her! The typical Mugen and Jin behavior. :)

Brynn Parker - Very soon I promise. Next chapter for sure!

And sorry for the short chapter. Chapter 7 will be up within a week! Exciting! Who will run into Fuu first? You'll just have to wait and see!

OH and please read and review! Don't be shy! Even if it's just to say you like the story!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Fuu meets Sango 

"Oh Fuu we are so excited for you!"

Her three girl friends were walking with her to the entertainment house.

"Are you nervous?"

"I can't wait to see what you will wear!"

"It will be so much fun just having you here with us!"

All three of them babbled on and on about Fuu and Fuu just tuned them out.

'I can't believe I am doing this… What am I thinking?'

"Fuu…."

'What if someone finds out it's me?' Fuu was making herself more and more nervous by the second

"Fuu!"

'I know Akira is starting tonight too, but what if he thinks differently of me now?'

"FUU!" All three girls yelled at her.

Fuu jumped, scared, but that fear quickly turned into anger

"Damnit you guys! Stop it! I am nervous enough and you guys are just making it worse!" Fuu yelled, stomping her feet and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sorry Fuu! We are just excited for you. You have such a wonderful voice and we know you are gonna do awesome!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"I really appreciate your support you guys, but right now I just want to think for a few minutes, in silence." Fuu said softly.

So all four of them walked the rest of the way in silence, with the three friends exchanging glances occasionally at Fuu who was deep in thought.

They finally arrived at the entertainment house and went in the back door to the dressing room behind the stage.

An older woman of about 45 walked over to Fuu, Kikyo, Mai and Hana.

"Good evening." The girls bowed to the woman.

"This must be your beautiful young friend. I hear you would like to work here?"

Fuu nodded.

"My name is Fuu."

"Welcome Fuu, I am Sango. I also hear you have quite the voice."

Fuu nodded again.

"Well girls, you may go get ready for the evening. Fuu and I will be looking for an outfit for her to wear."

"Yes Madame Sango." The girls bowed and turned to leave.

"Good luck Fuu!" Hana whispered to her as they walked away.

Fuu managed to crack a small smile and she was left alone with Sango.

"Now Fuu my dear, you have such pretty brown hair. Let's see if we can't find something gorgeous for you to wear." Sango smiled and lead Fuu to the costume closet.

Fuu's eyes widened when she saw how many outfits there were. At least 100!

Fuu walked alongside of Sango as she flipped through the dresses.

"Ah ha! I know the perfect outfit. We've been saving this one for someone special. It's tiny but I think it would look fabulous on you." Sango beamed as she pulled out an emerald green 2 piece kimono looking outfit. It was beautiful with silver and white embroidery.

Sango thrust the outfit into Fuu's hands

"Here, put it on." Sango smiled.

Fuu was shocked at the outfit. It was two pieces!

"Err… "

Fuu just held the two piece outfit in her hands. 'I am going to have to wear this?'

"Fuu?"

"Um, is there anywhere I can dress?" Fuu managed to stutter out.

"Right here hon!"

Fuu looked at Sango as if she was crazy.

"Fuu dear, we are both females, you better get used to dressing around other girls, because our dressing room is community."

Fuu's eyes widened even more.

Realizing that they were both female she undid her kimono and let it fall to the floor and started unwrapping her body. Turning around in embarrassment she tried to put on the green outfit quickly but it was very tiny. After finally squeezing her bust into the top, she slid the skirt on.

The outfit was really amazing. Her bust was pressed against the cloth of the top and it gave her the best cleavage she ever had. The skirt was long but there were two lengthly slits on either side of her leg, which when she walked showed off her slender legs.

"Wow…" was all Sango could say.

Fuu looked amazing in the green outfit.

As Fuu looked into the mirror, she was shocked by her own body.

'Hana was right. It is my kimono that makes my body look frumpy.' Fuu silently laughed to herself.

"Now dear, let's get your hair done." Sango said leading her to the dressing room.

* * *

End of Chapter 6 

Hope you enjoyed!

And once and please review!


	7. The Girl in Jin's Dreams

* * *

A New Beginning – Chapter 7 – The Girl in Jin's Dreams 

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in Samurai Champloo, etc...

Also if there are names you recognise from other anime, they are definately not the same characters. I just like the names. Hm... I wonder which anime it is?

Also thanks to my reviewers!

C. DeVana - No worries, I appreciate the constructive criticism. It helps me be a better writter and hopefully write better for my readers! I hope this chapter is better, I was having some writers block, so any suggestions please feel free to tell me.

sakura13pisces - Hopefully I will have the next chapter up even sooner than this one.

midnight 1987 - I really wish I could draw so I could try and post it for everyone to see. It looks great to me in my head! She'll perform soon, very soon.

Brynn Parker - Glad to hear you still like, I will definately try to put more detail and events into the chapters, but this one is more of a filler to lead up to more events. Oh and I lied, not this chapter but next the reunion begins! Sorry!

Thanks again for reading, and the reviews are nice, so thanks!

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Girl in Jin's Dreams

* * *

Mugan was on a roll. 

Not only did he get to eat whenever and whatever he wanted, he got to fight almost non-stop, and get all the loose women and sake he wanted. No one tried to fuck with him anymore, he was the top dog, besides Shigeo, but Mugan wasn't trying to take him out, yet. Not with all he's gotten out of him.

'Being a part of this gang is definitely not as bad as I thought.' Mugan thought to himself as he looked at the whore lying next to him on the bed.

Mugan had finished his business with the whore about 20 minutes ago. It was late and she had fallen asleep, but he just laid there on his back with his hands behind his head.

He wondered if he was gonna have the same dream again tonight. Mugan had the dream almost every night. It was strange, it didn't make any sense and this bothered him, a lot.

He finally rolled out of the bed, stretched, and put his clothes on. The girl was still fast asleep.

He opened the door and left the room. Walking down the hallway he passed a dining area with Shigeo, Haruki and some of the other men eating and rubbing on half naked women.

"Mugan!" Shigeo yelled and motioned for him to join them.

Mugan grunted and walked in the room.

"Enjoying yourself?" Shigeo asked with a smirk.

Mugan just stretched his arms over his head and yawned

"Yeah."

"Tomorrow we will be heading on a lengthily journey to a small village called Kyoto. When we get there we will first check out the town and then decide if it is worth our time." Shigeo started to explain.

"I heard this town doesn't have any brothels just one entertainment house with lots of beautiful women, so we will go there to check out the goods." Haruki adds.

Mugan grunted and started walking away.

He walked down the stairs and left the brothel. He walked back to Shigeo's house where he went inside and fell on his bed.

Mugan stretched out in his usual position and found his thoughts drifting towards Fuu and his dream. It didn't help that it she always screamed out for help at the end of his dream. It always made his heart pump fast with fear for her. The same feeling that happened every time she got herself in trouble. The same feeling that made him save her, every time. After three years, he still couldn't get rid of it.

'That girl…..' Mugan grumbled as he fell asleep.

* * *

Jin had just finally reached the next village, Kyoto. He had a small amount of money, enough to get him by for the next few nights but he needed to find a job, and then start asking people if they knew of the gang. 

Walking a little ways he found a small teahouse and walked inside.

There was an older women bent over, wiping down a table. She stood up and looked over at Jin with a warm smile.

"Excuse me ma'm, are you in any need of help?" Jin asked the old women politely.

Mako looked at the young man carefully. He looked noble, like a samurai. She noticed his glasses and long black hair tied into a loose ponytail.

'It can't be…' Mako thought to herself. She brushed the idea out of her mind, feeling like she was reading too much into him.

"I suppose I can always use more help." She smiled."My name is Mako, my husband Kisho is in the kitchen."

Jin bowed. "My name is Jin. How can I be of help?"

Mako was shocked, and it showed on her face. Jin just looked at her almost curiously.

'Does she know who I am? If so, how?' Jin contemplated.

Mako replaced the look of shock with a huge grin."Well this evening we are almost done, so why don't you come back in the morning and we'll go from there."

"Thank you very much. May I ask you where a good place to go to stay this evening would be?" Jin asked.

"There is a nice Inn about 4 streets down. It's right next to the entertainment house."

"Entertainment house?"

"If you want a good show, you should go there. It's a nice place." Mako replied.

"Hmm….Thank you again Mako. I shall return in the morning." Jin bowed again and then left the teahouse, slightly confused at the expressions on the woman's face, but still happy he had a job. Now he could work on finding that gang.

* * *

Mako couldn't believe it. He was here. Fuu's old traveling companion, Jin. What luck! He came straight to them. 

'Fuu is going to be so excited in the morning! I can't wait to see the look on her face! I wonder where she disappeared to anyways.' Mako wondered but smiled happily and walked into the kitchen to tell her husband the good news.

* * *

Fuu was having her hair put up in the prettiest silver combs she had ever seen. They even had shiny green stones on them. They looked like emeralds. Her hair was partially down with half of it up in the combs. Her long brown locks were shiny, wavy and bouncy. 

"You have the prettiest hair!" The girl who was doing Fuu's hair exclaimed.

"Why thank you!" Fuu smiled. She had never felt better about herself in her life. Fuu knew she looked good.

After her hair was finished her makeup was applied. Dark green eyeshadow over a dark brown eyeshadow and sparkly brown eye liner. Fuu's big brown eyes now accented with makeup and her lips painted with a rose colored lipstick. Her cheeks were brushed with powder to smooth her complexion.

The girl who was doing her hair and makeup clapped her hands together satisfied with her job well done. Sango just stood there smiling.

"Take a look!" The girl said taking Fuu over to the mirror.

Fuu gasped. She looked beautiful.

"You look wonderful Fuu." Sango said.

Fuu blushed. What would Akira think when he saw her?

'I hope he likes it.'

"Now we will get you ready to sing!"

Fuu's stomach clenched. 'Oh my god, I am going to be singing to a bunch of people I don't know!'

"Don't worry Fuu, you'll be fine. Your songs come from your heart, so sing them that way." Sango added noticing the worried look on Fuu's face.

Fuu nodded, stood up and went over behind the stage to talk with the band to prepare for her performance.

* * *

Jin walked a little ways and finally found the inn Mako had been talking about. He checked in and got a room key. After finding something to eat he decided to check out the entertainment house. As he walked over towards the house he saw dozens of men walking towards the entrance, young and old alike. 

'Must be a good place.' Jin thought to himself as he walked towards the entrance.

Jin paid the entrance fee and proceeded into the house. As soon as he got inside he stopped in his tracks, shocked. There were no separate bedrooms, just two main rooms, one with a bar and the other with a bar and stage. On stage there was a young girl dancing and the men in the room were clapping along with the beat. It was the exact same place in his dream.

"Hmmm..."

He walked over to the bar, deciding that he needed a drink. It was just like déjà vu, and déjà vu is a very strange feeling.

'Does that mean the girl is here too?' Jin's stomach did a little flip.

He settled with a small cup of sake (too loosen his nerves) and took a seat in the room with the stage. As the young girl continued to dance onstage Jin kept a very close eye on his surroundings. The young girl was done soon enough and the room broke out in applause.

An older woman of about 45 walked onstage, joining the young girl, clapping.

"Thank you Kiata, and welcome everyone this evening! Tonight we have a special treat to all of our regular patrons. We have added a new face to our list of girls, and is this lady ever talented! You will not believe your eyes, or your ears. Please welcome our newest lady…. Emerald Beauty!"

Jin's stomach did another flip and his eyes widened as he saw the girl in his dreams. She was even wearing the sexy emerald green two piece kimono and her face was covered except for her eyes, just like his dream. His heart raced as his eyes looked down to see when she walked her legs were exposed almost to the top of her thigh.

'Wow…' Jin thought to himself. Her long brown wavy hair swayed against her almost bare back. Her breasts pushed up and almost looking as if they could pop out of her shirt at anytime. She was even more beautiful in person.

The older woman walked off stage and Emerald Beauty stood in a pose waiting for the music to begin.

The audience was awestruck with her beauty. No one had said anything since she walked on stage.

Then the music began...

* * *

End of chapter 7 

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought it was appropriate.

Thanks again for reading, please R&R!


	8. Fuu Entertains

A New Beginning – By: Chubbybunny4224

Disclaimer – I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters… etc.

So just a warning, this chapter is short, but I have written the next chapter already and will be posting it soon, soon, soon! Just a few minor tweaks need to be made to it. I swear I have writers OCD.

I would just like to thank my reviewers again! You all rock!

Kashudoreineko – I know, I have read one of your fanfics! You do have evil cliffies! But you just wait and see what I have in store for you!

Pie108 – Now seriously, would it be fun to know now? The suspense is the best part. And she has so many options! We'll three, but still! The story is still a work in progress, so it has yet to be decided! I appreciate the input about Mugan, I will consider it… :P

C.DeVana - I am glad you were pleased with the last chapter. I tried to do better. Hoepfully I can keep it up! Patience is the key, all will be revealed!

Midnight 1987 – Good, and here it is!

Anywho, enjoy and please as always R&R!

* * *

Chapter 8 – Fuu Entertains

* * *

Fuu was talking to the band backstage about the music she had written when Mai came up and hugged her. Fuu hugged her back tightly. 

"Oh Mai! I am so nervous!"

Mai held Fuu's hands in her own.

"Damn girl you look so good! You are going to be the talk of the town! Have you decided which song to sing?"

Fuu nodded.

"Don't worry you are going to be great. And I brought you a cloth to drape below your eyes and over your nose to help hide your appearance better. That way no one will know who you are!"

"Thanks so much Mai, this will make it much better!" Fuu smiled happily as Mai put on the cloth mask. Fuu's mouth was still exposed so she could sing.

Fuu's thoughts started drifting towards Akira. She was so nervous of what he would think of her, she started to twitch.

"Oh my god, Akira is here. What is he gonna think!" Fuu asked Mai in a panicked voice.

"Sweetie, he is working here for you, he will totally think you are **so** sexy tonight. You look seriously amazing." Mai replied admiring Fuu's slender body in her sexy green outfit.

Just then Sango walked up.

"Fuu, it's time"

Fuu nodded.

"Good luck Fuu!" Mai exclaimed as she hugged the now shaking Fuu one last time and then took off.

Fuu was shaking, lots.

Sango put her hand of Fuu's arm, and Fuu stopped shaking and looked up.

'I'm never gonna be able to do this unless I calm down.'

So Fuu took a deep breath, letting herself relax.

Sango smiled as she started walking slowly towards the stage, waiting to see if Fuu was ready to go.

Fuu took another deep breath, cleared her mind and smiled as she began to walk towards the stage with Sango.

When Kiata finished on stage, Sango walked and made the announcement that Fuu was going to be on next. Sango had told her before that her name at the house would be Emerald Beauty because the green looked so great on her. And it was true; it did look good on her.

After Sango made the announcement Fuu walked on stage, making sure to walk slowly and steadily. The last thing she wanted to do was to trip on her first night!

Everyone was silent.

'Oh no…. do they not like me?' Fuu began to worry.

But Fuu got into her pose and decided that it didn't matter what those men thought. She was going to sing her song for Jin, and no one could stop her.

Clearing her head she took a deep breath….

Then the music started.

Fuu let her heart guide her body. Fuu's body swayed and moved sensually, almost perfectly fluid. She felt so alive, and yet sad. The reason she wrote this song was because she had missed Jin so much in the first place…..

"_With you these streets are heaven  
Now my home feels so foreign  
They told me I was mistaken, infatuated  
And I was afraid to trust my heart  
Now I am ready_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert snow  
I'll say goodbye to the friends I know  
This is our Exodus  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus_

_Landscapes keep changing  
History teaches something  
I know I could be mistaken, but my heart has spoken  
I cannot redirect my feelings  
This is my story_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus,  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus_

_I'm listening to a music never ending  
My baby don't you know I'll never let you down  
You've opened me to so many different endings  
But baby I know that you'll always be around_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert snow  
I'll say goodbye to the friends I know  
This is my Exodus  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is my Exodus…."  
_

Her emotions were poured into her song, and her dancing was timed perfectly with the music. As she finished she stood in her ending pose from a few seconds, then stood up straight and bowed to each side of the crowd.

The audience roared with applause and handclaps. Fuu couldn't believe it. They liked her, they really liked her!

She bowed to the right side and saw Akira smiling and clapping. His eyes shone with affection for her.

'I was worried he would be unhappy or not like how I look or something!' But Fuu breathed a sigh of relief and couldn't help but smile brightly. She turned to the left side of the crowd and bowed again. As she was bowing she looked into the crowd and almost fainted at what she saw.

She stood up slowly and stared at the young man in the back with the glasses.

"Jin…"

* * *

Jin couldn't believe the beauty and grace of the young woman. Her voice was outstanding, her words coming from her heart and he couldn't believe (even though he knew it would happen) she sang the exact same song as in his dreams. It was exactly like his dream, but there was no Fuu. 

Jin didn't know how, or even why this was all coming together. What he did know was he had to talk to her, to try and figure out what was going on. There destiny was intertwined somehow. But more than anything right now, he was memorized by her, although part of him did just want to go meet her because of his lust for her. She was hot.

As the young girl finished, Jin clapped, and as she bowed to his side of the crowd, she looked directly at him.

And for the first time, everything made sense.

'It can't be…..'

Those were Fuu's eyes.

"Fuu…"

Jin was astonished. Fuu in an entertainment house. Fuu the awkward young girl who was a total klutz. Here, singing and dancing like an angel. And she was hot.

She was the one who was in his dreams all along. And to think he almost believed they would never see each other again, but there they were. He should've known better, her voice was in his dream all along.

Jin stood up, holding Fuu's gaze. He didn't want to let go of her gaze for fear of losing her again. He definitely didn't want that to happen ever again.

She finally broke the eye contact and rushed off stage.

'Embarrassed, huh?' Jin chuckled as he walked towards the stage.

* * *

End of Chapter 8 

Sorry again it was so short, but the next chapter is super long, I promise!

Thanks again for reading! Please, please, please review!


	9. The 1st Reunion

A New Beginning – By: Chubbybunny4224

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Samurai Champloo, but I do own Akira! Ha ha!

I said I would be quick with this one, and whatdayaknow? Here it is! It might be a short while before the next one is up to warn ya. I work a lot the next few days.

Thanks again to my reviewers, love you guys!

Brynn Parker – Thanks, I have been really trying to make sure I include more detail. Not only does it make the chapters longer, hehe, but it also makes it easier to visualize along the same lines as me. :P And no worries I wasn't insulted, I needed the criticism! And I am happy you like the story.

Midnight 1987 – This will be a good chappy for you then! Thanks again for all the reviews!

Sakura13pisces – Thank you! Hopefully this one is even better and I have a feeling it is!

Cheza's Despair - Thanks so much! Here you go! And don't explode because I have so much more to write and for you to read:P

BigbadAkamaru - Awesome, I am glad to hear! I love having fans of my fanfic!

Hope you enjoy this fluffy-filled chapter! Well I guess I would say it's filled, but more than it has been:P

Pleas read and review!

* * *

Chapter 9 – The 1st Reunion

Fuu was in a daze. She rushed off stage, not knowing what to do.

'Am I imagining things?'

Behind the curtain she ran into Sango.

"Fuu dear! You did amazing! Fuu..?" Sango started excitedly but saw that Fuu looked lost or either deep in thought.

"It can't be…." Fuu mumbled.

"What's that Fuu?" Sango asked.

"Oh nothing Sango. Thanks." Fuu said snapping out of it. "I am just gonna go change now though."

Fuu smiled a little too much and hurried back towards the changing room, she didn't want to let Jin, if he was real, to see her in this outfit! How akward would that be!

She almost made it to the dressing room when Akira appeared out of nowhere and pulled her into a close embrace.

"Fuu you were wonderful! I have never heard a song sung so beautifully! I am so proud of you!" Akira ranted happily holding her.

Fuu still in shock from seeing Jin, and was just standing there limply her mind swirling, now even more because she had run into Akira. She had almost forgotten about him!

"Fuu….?" Akira asked worriedly after her not responding.

Fuu stepped back and looked up at him and smiled faintly

"Akira, I was so nervous…."

Akira smiled wider and pulled Fuu back into his arms holding her. Fuu smiled, her face was against his chest. She wrapped her arms back around him inhaled his scent and was instantly relaxed. Almost relaxed enough to forget about Jin for the moment….

* * *

Jin walked around the corner backstage to see Fuu and a young man in a tender embrace.

"Hmm…" Jin was not expecting that. That was akward. Some part of him almost expected the young man to turn around and have it be Mugan. Same height, same hair length, but knowing Mugan, he knew the hair color was wrong, and this guy had way better posture. Anyways Jin didn't think he would ever see Mugan and Fuu in an embrace like that.

Fuu's ears perked up hearing Jin's usual mono-tone response he gave to everything.

Akira heard it too, and felt Fuu stiffen a bit at the noise. He turned around on guard, pushing Fuu back behind him to safety, his hand immediately going to his sword.

Jin saw Akira take a fighting stance so Jin moved his hands to his swords.

"Wait!" Fuu exclaimed at Akira and Jin. Akira looked at her puzzled.

Akira looked the young man in front of him, the hair, the glasses, the clothing and swords. Is it…?

"Jin…." Fuu said softly walking towards Jin.

"Fuu." Jin replied standing still, not knowing what to do.

Fuu knew what to do. She ran towards Jin and jumped onto him, hugging him tightly. Her arms stretched up and around his neck, holding him close and he could feel the warmth of her hands and face against his skin. Fuu started sobbing.

"Fuu…?" Akira whispered worried as he stared at his love crying over another man. Akira knew it would happen one day, but he was never prepared for it.

Jin just wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl and held her tightly, just letting her cry on him. It was just like the night before they reached Ikiski Island, except she wasn't crying over Mugan this time.

Four years had passed. He had believed he would probably never see her again. But no words could express how happy he was to be reunited with Fuu.

Fuu couldn't stop crying, she was so happy fate had brought him back to her. She never wanted to let him go away again, so she held onto him tighter.

"Oh Jin!" Fuu finally said between sobs "I - thought - I - would - never - see - you - again!"

Akira just stood there and watched them with his arms across his chest. He didn't know how to react so he just continued to stand there and watch.

"Oh Fuu…" Jin said softly, his heart beating heavy for the young girl. How he had missed her bright and smiling face.

They stood there hugging each other for what seemed like ten minutes.

Fuu finally managed to calm down enough to let go. She wiped her tears away, and smiled brighter than she ever had before. She looked over to realize Akira was still standing there staring at them.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Fuu exclaimed running towards Akira. She stood close to him and introduced Jin.

"Akira, this is Jin, my old traveling companion!" Fuu said happily clapping her hands together.

"I have heard a great deal about you, Jin. Nice to meet the man who helped my Fuu." Akira bowed politely. He couldn't help but say 'my Fuu' Jin needed to understand that he wasn't planning on giving up Fuu any time soon.

Fuu's eyes widened. 'My Fuu..? Did he really just say my Fuu?'

Jin bowed back to Akira. 'His Fuu, huh?' This guy is obviously in love with her and Jin could almost swear he felt a little jealous. Jin was already having a difficult time trying to keep his gaze up at her eyes, because she was still wearing the sexy outfit that clung to her every curve…..

"Jin, when did you get here?" Fuu asked excitedly pushing him out of his daze.

"This evening, I was planning on staying for a few days though."

"Please come stay with me and Akira at our house this evening." Fuu insisted, she wasn't going to let him go again that easily, and Jin knew it.

Akira could help but smile at Fuu's comment, 'Our house huh?' He knew she didn't mean how she said it, but it sure helped Akira make sure Jin understood. He wasn't so sure how much he liked the idea of Jin being so close to Fuu, but Jin was her friend first so he would have to deal with it.

Jin looked at her a little funny. "Hmmm. That would be nice."

'So they live together?' Jin's stomach dropped a little. He hated to admit, but now he was jealous.

"I really should go change now." Fuu said embarrassed, her cheeks started to get red. She didn't really want Jin to see her like this anymore, she felt almost slutty.

Jin was thankful for this, it would make it much easier to talk to Fuu without anymore distractions.

Fuu smiled at Akira and Jin, "I'll be back in a few minutes!" She said hurrying away towards the dressing room. When she finally got inside and closed the door, she fell back against it, her head still spinning.

'Oh my, what an evening!'

* * *

Akira and Jin waited in awkward silence while Fuu changed. Neither knew what to say to each other, and Jin is just quiet anyways. There was a little bit of tension floating around too. Both Jin and Akira understood why, but there was no need to fight about it. Well, at least not yet.

When Fuu was finished, she came out of the dressing room in a pink kimono that looked almost identical to the one she used to wear. Jin could help but smile a little. Some things never change. Fuu decided to leave the entertainment house before her friends could talk to her. All Fuu cared about was the fact Jin had come back to her. She could wait to talk to them tomorrow, man were they gonna be jealous!

They finally arrived back at the teahouse, and Jin smiled surprised. It was the same teahouse he had gone into earlier. All three walked inside to see Mako and Kisho sitting down having some tea.

"Fuu dear! Where have you been? I wanted to tell you something!" Mako exclaimed then seeing Jin she smiled. "Well I guess I don't have anything to tell you!"

Fuu was confused but introduced Jin anyways.

"Mako and Kisho, this is Jin my former traveling companion."

"We have already met, although I wasn't 100 sure if he was your former traveling companion." Mako smiled.

Fuu was stunned, he had been here first? How strange.

"Jin you are welcome here as long as you want or need. Our home is your home." Mako added.

"Anything for a friend of Fuu!" Kisho added.

Jin smiled and bowed "Thank you for your kindness." He was relieved to see Fuu wasn't living alone with Akira. He still didn't trust him, not yet.

"Well we will talk to you more later Jin, but for now we will leave you two alone to catch up. It has been awhile." Mako said smiling. Akira gave her a look like 'Wait, what!' No way was he leaving them alone for too long.

"Please help yourself to food and drink, and anything else you would like." Kisho reminded Jin.

Jin thanked the old couple again.

Mako had to practically drag Akira out of the room with her and Ichrio. "Good night dear! We will see you in the morning!" She said smiling and waving while she walked out the back door of the teahouse, keeping Akira close in tow.

Fuu smiled as she watched her family leave the teahouse. It was so nice of them to leave her to talk with Jin. She did notice that Akira did not look too happy though.

They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Have you seen Mugan?" Fuu asked curiously. Maybe now that fate had brought her and Jin together there was almost a glimmer of hope she might see Mugan again too.

"No."

"Oh…" Ouch, maybe not. But why would Mugan try and look for her anyways. He didn't care.

A few more moments of silence pass.

"Is Akira your husband?"

Fuu was shocked. First Jin was actually speaking and he was curious about her love life? How weird!

"Ha-ha, no." Fuu laughed nervously. "He is the son of Mako and Kisho. I met him after I started working and living here. He was gone for a long time before I finally met him. He is just protective of me. We are practically family…" Fuu trailed off.

"Hmm…." Jin understood the family thing, but he knows why Akira is really so protective. And why wouldn't he be, Fuu had grown into a beautiful young woman. Jin was protective of her too.

Fuu couldn't help but laugh at Jin's response. Same old Jin.

They finally managed to break the akwardness and got to talking, but mainly because Fuu wouldn't stop rambling. She told him all about how she ended up here and what she was up to.

"An entertainment house huh?" Jin finally said slightly smirking.

Fuu got all red and embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed redder than a five alarm fire!

"It's just one night a week!" Fuu stood up stomping her feet and crossing her arms.

"And anyways, Akira works there! He's like my new bodyguard……"

Fuu smiled sadly, uncrossing her arms she sat down again.

Jin just looked at her eyes. He could tell she was thinking of Mugan.

Fuu snapped out of her thoughts of Mugan, and looked up to Jin. He was here with her now and that's all she needed.

Jin then filled her in on what had happened to Shino and why he had been traveling from town to town now.

"Oh Jin, how awful! I am so sorry!" Fuu got up and sat down next to him, hugging him.

'Poor Jin.' Fuu thought to herself as she hugged him.

His scent was manly, and intoxicating. She had only been close enough to smell him like this a few times, and now she had to push back thoughts of not wanting to let him go. He needed a friend now more than ever.

Jin didn't try to stop Fuu from hugging him. It was comforting and almost natural how they held each other like this. Something key in his life had been missing and now was back. He smiled.

After a few minutes Fuu finally pulled herself away from the embrace and looked at Jin.

Fuu smiled and felt almost shy, "Well we will find the people who did this and stop them!"

'Akira is a samurai, maybe he can help us!' Fuu thought excitedly.

"I will have to remember to ask him…." Fuu accidentally said out loud.

"Hmm?" Jin answered confused.

"Oh nothing, nothing. But I think I know who can help us!" Fuu answered happily.

"I thought you said you hadn't seen Mugan."

"What! No, not Mugan! That stupid jerk could care less about us!" Fuu stomped her feet angrily.

Jin looked surprised.

"Oops, sorry I didn't mean to get so angry." Fuu said embarrassed. "What I meant was Akira, he can help us."

'What? How could he help?' Jin asked himself with a slight dislike of where this was going already. Then Jin remembered the fighting pose Akira got into when they first met.

"Hmm…."

"I'll ask him in the morning," Yawn "But it's getting late, and we should be up early to go look for these guys." Fuu reminded Jin.

"Yes." Jin answered. They both stood up and walked out of the back door of the teahouse and continued towards the actual house to get ready for bed.

They walked upstairs and Fuu showed Jin to his room. As he walked into the room he turned around.

"Goodnight Fuu." Jin smiled slightly.

"Goodnight Jin…." Fuu's eyes welled up with tears oh happiness. She hugged him quickly and tightly then went to her room.

Jin made himself comfortable and started thinking about the day. Fuu had missed him, and she had written a song about their journey. Funny how fate works. Now if only Mugan would show up. They still had a score to settle. Jin smiled to himself as he drifted asleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

Phew! I hope you enjoyed!

As always, please review!


	10. Hormones Just Cause Problems

A New Beginning – By: Chubbybunny4224

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any other the characters….. blah, blah, blah. I do own Akira though! He he!

Thanks again to my reviewers, you guys are the most awesome people ever!

Midnight 1987 – Oh you know it! Jealously always makes for an interesting story.

Brynn Parker – Thanks again! I am glad to hear. :P

Sakura13pisces – Next chapter, the inevitable return of Mugen! It won't be disappointing I promise!

C.DeVana – I appreciate the reviews, it help a lot. Glad to hear you will keep reading!

Smilie90000 – Yes next chapter, Mugen will return! Just to let you know, I love Mugen. His character is just so awesome. Did that give you a hint?

So this chapter is mostly a filler, but next chapter will be more exciting!

Thanks again everyone and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10 – Hormones just cause problems

* * *

Fuu was so happy. She stood on her balcony from her room staring at the night sky. 

'Wow, what a night!'

Jin was back. Her Jin had come back to her. He looked slightly older, not by much, but enough to see that he had matured into a man.

He was still the same old Jin though, same clothes, same hair style, same swords. Smiling to herself Fuu let her thoughts drift to Mugen as she continued staring at the stars.

Just then she saw a shooting star and made a wish. 'Mugen please come back to me.'

Seeing Jin had just made the thought of never seeing Mugen again almost unbearable. Almost. She tried to keep her thoughts off of Mugen so she found her thoughts drifting to the entertainment house.

How embarrassing! Jin saw her in the outfit and heard her sing her song about their journey.

Fuu's cheeks flushed but she couldn't help but smile at herself. She was proud of her performance but embarrassed at the same time.

Just then there was a knock at her door.

Fuu walked over and opened the door almost expecting it to be Jin, but it was Akira.

"Are you ok, Fuu?" Akira asked worriedly

"Akira I have never been happier!" Fuu said happily letting Akira in her room and then shutting the door.

"I can't believe fate brought him here, back to me!"

Fuu started rambling….but when she looked up she saw an almost hurt look on Akira's face.

"Akira..? Are you okay? I'm sorry I know this is a lot to comprehend at once. I am having a hard time myself." Fuu smiled politely as she walked on her balcony again to look at the stars.

Akira followed her onto the balcony. "I just worry for you Fuu. But more than anything, I want you to be happy."

"Thank you and thanks again for being there for me tonight." Fuu replied shyly looking at Akira.

Akira smiled. "I will always be there for you Fuu."

Fuu blushed and looked away. She wanted to hold his hand so badly. Their connection just kept getting stronger and stronger and more and more Fuu could feel herself wanting to be in his arms, and wanting to feel his lips on hers.

'I should just try and hold his hand.' she thought to herself 'Just do it!' Her mind screamed at her

So Fuu reached over slowly and grabbed Akira's hand and held it in her own.

Akira looked at her surprised, but happily. He smiled.

They continued to hold hands for another 10 minutes enjoying each others company in silence and staring at the stars.

"It's getting late and you are gonna want to get up early." Akria said

Fuu nodded and smiled, letting go of Akira's hand.

"Goodnight Fuu." Akira said softly as he leaned in towards Fuu.

Fuu's eyes widened as he leaned in to kiss her. She couldn't resist how he looked at her, his dark eyes inviting her to him, so she leaned in also and their lips met in a brief gentle kiss. His lips were so soft and inviting, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and never end the kiss.

Before she let her hormones get the best of her, Akira pulled back and smiled. He grabbed and squeezed Fuu's hand and then he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Fuu touched her lips smiling. 'Oh crap, I forgot to ask him if he could help Jin!' Fuu mentally slapped herself. 'Oh well I can ask him in the morning.'

Fuu started to happily hum to herself while she got changed into her nightgown

'This night couldn't get any better!' Fuu thought. 'Well, maybe if Mugen was here….'

Fuu's smiled faded as she laid down. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her mind on Akira. Although she knew that the only person she would be thinking about tonight was Mugen.

"Mugen….I miss you…." Fuu whispered to herself as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Akira was up early. He couldn't stop thinking of Fuu and their kiss last night. If only she knew how hard it was for him to keep the kiss short and simple! He just didn't want to complicate things more than they already were. He now wondered how things would be different with Jin here. He didn't know what he thought of Jin yet. Fuu always spoke so fondly of him, and it honestly worried him. He didn't need or want any competiton. 

'What if she loves him?' Akira pondered pacing back and forth.

Mako walked into the room to see her son pacing, deep in thought.

'He's so worried, poor guy.' Mako smiled sadly.

"Good morning." Mako startled Akira out of his thoughts.

Akira jumped slightly "Good morning mother." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

He finally sat down at the kitchen table in silence, while Mako started cooking breakfast.

Akira was still deeply lost in his thoughts about Jin, and Mako couldn't help but stare at her worried son while she was cooking.

Finally she spoke,

"Son, do not worry. You have proven your love. If it is meant to be, she will return your love."

Akira was startled by the words she spoke, but they were true.

Akira sighed, "You're right mother, I shouldn't worry so much."

"Worry is a natural part of love my dear, but do not let it trouble your heart."

Akira nodded. Just then Kisho and Fuu walked into the kitchen.

"Yay breakfast!" Fuu exclaimed happily rubbing her tummy.

Mako, Kisho and Akira laughed at her enormous appetite.

Fuu took her seat next to Akira and smiled at him, but she was still a little shy from their kiss last night.

Then Jin walked in. "Good Morning Jin!" Fuu said happily.

"Good morning." Jin replied. Akira did not look so happy to see him.

"Breakfast is now served! Please take a seat Jin and help yourself." Mako said enthusiastically

Jin smiled slightly and sat down on the opposite side of Fuu. Akira frowned slightly, but he knew he didn't have any right to make him move.

Kisho and Mako put all the food on the table and proceeded to sit down.

After all of them had finished about half of their meals, Mako started talking.

"Well, since we didn't get to talk to you much last night Jin, why don't you tell us what brought you here?"

Jin set down his chopsticks. He started at his bowl for a moment. The memories haunted him day to day; it still hurt to talk about it. He cleared his throat and he began to tell them all what happened.

* * *

Akira was in shock. This was the same gang he had been chasing after for years. He thought the gang had been defeated with the remaining members scattered across the country, but the gang was still around and up to no good?

* * *

After Jin had finished his story, Akira spoke, 

"That is the same gang my fellow samurai and I have been out hunting down the past 5 years."

Jin was surprised to hear this.

"I would like to hear more about the situation, if you wouldn't mind. I thought we had gotten rid of them. It is always better to be safe than sorry." Akira said, "Your female friend deserves justice, just as all of the other people who have had their lives taken and destroyed by this gang."

Jin's thoughts of jealousy and dislike almost completely went away. He almost felt as if he had misjudged Akira.

"There is still some evidence that they are around, I have seen it around before I reached this town." Jin replied.

Mako, Kisho and Fuu were just listening, but Mako felt maybe it was time to let Jin and Akira get to talk to each other and hopefully lessen the tension between the two.

"Oh Jin, dear, I am so sorry about what has happened to you. No one deserves to loose a loved one." Mako said sadly understanding his sorrow. "I do think that you and Akira should talk more about this to each other and work together, especially if there is a chance they might be around."

Fuu and Kisho nodded in agreement.

Jin nodded and Akira did too.

"Well, let's start to get the teahouse ready for lunch hour, ok Fuu?" Fuu nodded and stood up.

Jin stood up also. "Let me help."

"No, no, no! You and Akira should really talk about this now. We have everything under control." Fuu insisted.

"Hmm…." Jin usual response as he sat back down.

Mako, Fuu and Kisho cleared the dishes from the table.

"Take your time; you know we aren't very busy until the evening." Mako said as she patted Akira on the shoulder. "We will see you in a little while."

"Bye guys! See you soon!" Fuu said happily as she skipped out the door following Mako and Kisho to the teahouse.

'What a great chance for them to become friends!' Fuu thought happily to herself.

* * *

Akira and Jin both just sat in silence for a few minutes, not really knowing what to say to each other. It was still a little awkward. 

Akira spoke first. "I have noticed the tension between us, but I think we should put that aside for now until we can fix this problem with the Shigeo gang."

Jin nodded in agreement and they started their conversation peacefully. Surprisingly they talked quite comfortably and soon the two became less suspicious of each other.

They had quite a bit in common, besides their behavior, personalities, and Fuu, but now they had their mission. For Jin it was revenge for the woman he had loved, for Akira it was to protect the ones he did love. The only real problem between them was Fuu, so if they could learn to put their hormones at ease, it could be the beginning of a strong friendship.

* * *

Mako met Fuu in the dining room of the teahouse where she was starting to set the tables. 

"Are you happy my dear?" Mako asked.

"More than I thought I could be." Fuu smiled brightly. "I am glad Akira and Jin are getting a chance to get to know one another. It sounds crazy, but I was beginning to think they didn't like each other"

Mako nodded in agreement. "I got that feeling too, but I am sure there is nothing to worry about now. Both Akira and Jin have quite a bit in common. I am sure time will show that to them."

Fuu smiled and nodded.

"Has he mentioned anything of your other friend?" Mako asked curiously.

Fuu tensed up for a moment. Her eyes looked sad and almosy cold. Mako silently cursed herself for even mentioning it.

"Mugen……no he hasn't. I don't think he's seen him." Fuu replied her mind now consumed with thoughts of Mugen.

Mako quickly changed the subject, she could tell this wasn't the right subject to dwell on.

"Jin came in the other night asking for work, before he knew you were here. At first I didn't realize it was him, I had a sneaking suspicion it was him so I gave him a job anyways. Funny how he came to our teahouse first…"

"Yeah, that is funny…" Fuu smiled. "Fate works in mysterious ways…."

They continued to work in silence, and Fuu couldn't help but keep the smile on her face.

* * *

End of Chapter 10 

Hope you all enjoyed! Mugen will be back in the story next chapter I promise!

As always please R&R!

PS: If you want to get a look at the author behind this story checkout: http/ ya soon!


	11. A kiss

Alright everyone I am so sorry for the wait! I have had way too much going on right now, but I am back on track! I hope you all will continue to enjoy!

Disclaimer... you know!

* * *

Chapter 11 - A kiss

* * *

That day Jin and Akira had actually gotten quite comfortable with each other. With Fuu not around there was no sense of competition. So they talked about Akira and what he had been doing to try and stop the gang. They also came to the realization that the gang that killed Shino was indeed was the same gang Akira had been fighting before. This only made them want to work together more. They did have quite a lot in common.

Akira had decided that he liked Jin. He was calm, composed and a samurai. Even if he felt jealous about Jin and Fuu, he had no reason to be unless Fuu showed him she liked Jin more.

'Jin will always hold a special place in her heart. He has done much for her and I am grateful for that.' Akira thought to himself.

It was now quite late in the day and Jin and Akira were discussing what they should do incase this gang was still around.

"I would like you to meet my fellow samurai who have been helping me along our journey. You would be a valuable asset to our force."

"I would like to help." Jin replied.

Fuu walked into the kitchen where they were both sitting overhearing the last part of their conversation. She was carrying a tray of dumplings and tea for them.

"Yay! I am so glad you are getting along so well! You two would be a very powerful team!" Fuu said as she knelt down and sat the tray down on the table.

"Hmm" Jin usual reply.

"Thank you Fuu." Akira smiled at Fuu as she stood up.

Fuu blushed. "It's no problem. I am going to be leaving here shortly. Sango has asked me to come and perform again tonight because I did so well last night. She thinks there will be more of a demand now." Fuu blushed even harder and found herself even more embarrassed.

Jin smiled silently to himself. Of course there will be a demand. Especially with the outfit she had been wearing. He couldn't help but let his thoughts drift towards the way she looked in it. He shook his head slightly to get rid of the thoughts. He shouldn't think of Fuu that way. It was wrong, wasn't it?

"I am not surprised at all." Akira replied. "That means I should be getting ready to go too. I don't want you to be there without me.""

Jin had noticed already how protective Akira was. Fuu just seemed to have that effect on people she met.

"Jin, if you are looking for work, I am sure Sango could use another bodyguard for the women. With all the travelers we get through town, it's better to be safe than sorry." She suggested. "If not, Kisho and Mako can always use more help in the kitchen!"

Akira silently hoped Jin would choose the latter, he didn't like Jin seeing Fuu in her outfit. In fact he really didn't like any of the men seeing her in it. She was just too sexy.

"I think I will stay and help here since your family has been so kind as to let me stay here." Jin said to Akira. "We shall continue our discussion tomorrow." Jin stood up and smiled at Fuu. "Try to keep yourself out of trouble."

"That's why I have Akira." Fuu stated happily. Akira beamed with pride.

Jin nodded slightly and turned around. He walked out the door to go to the teahouse.

Fuu watched Jin as he walked away.

'It used to be you who protected me. You and Mugen.' She thought sadly to herself. But there was no reason to be sad now, because Jin was back, and deep down Fuu knew he would always be there to protect her.

"Fuu, I didn't get a chance to tell you this last night, but you really looked amazing when you performed. I just wanted to let you know."

Akira had stood up while she had been watching Jin, and was now standing directly behind her. Fuu didn't turn around out of slight embarassment of being caught watching Jin.

"Thank you Akira, that means a lot to me." Fuu replied, "It also means a lot to be able to have you around to protect me."

Akira wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her back close to him. He bent his head down so his lips were inches away from her ear, "I would never in a million years, ever let anything happen to you."

Fuu shivered slightly as his warm breath tickled her ear. She also shivered because she could feel a familiar heat start to form down between her legs.

His touch, his lips, his words, all made her want him so much more.

Akira wanted her too. He felt her body shiver against his, and he couldn't help but smirk. He pulled away slightly and turned Fuu around to face him.

Their faces were only inches apart, both of their eyes locked with lustful stares. Fuu couldn't help herself so she closed the gap and kissed him.

His lips were so soft and inviting, she parted her lips slighty to allow him access to her mouth

Akira was shocked at her advances, but he enjoyed them more than anything. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, letting his tounge explore her mouth. Fuu wrapped her arms around him also. Their kisses were soft and sweet, but they started to become more and more heated. Fuu just couldn't seem to help herself, Akira ignited a flame inside her she didn't even know was there.

All of a sudden Akira pulled away, grabbing Fuu's arms and pushing her back quickly.

"Ah!" Fuu said shocked at the sudden movement from Akira. 'What did I do wrong?'

Then Kisho walked into the kitchen. He saw Akira and Fuu standing very close with Akira''s hands still holding onto Fuu's biceps. Akira quickly let go, and Fuu smiled completely embarrassed. 'oh… that's why.''

"Sorry to interrupt, I just need to grab some fish out of the fridge. " Kisho said to them with a huge smile on his face.

"You weren't interrupting anything! I was just on my way out, I will see you both later." Fuu replied embarrassed. She looked at Akira and blushed slighty. "Bye."

"Bye Fuu. See you soon." He smiled at her.

Fuu quickly left the house. She was so embarrassed! Thankfully Akira had good senses and they weren't actually caught kissing….. 'Wow.' Fuu smiled to herself as she thought of what just happened. As the entertainment house came into view Fuu remembered she hadn't talked to her friends in a day now. They had surely heard about Jin by now. 'Gossip sure flies quicker around here than even the fastest bird.' Fuu chuckled to herself as she walked into the house.

Akira watched Fuu walk away. When she got out of view he turned around to see his father watching him.

"You care for her very much, when are you going to ask her to be yours?" Kisho asked.

Akira just stared at the ground. "She already knows I want her to be mine. I just don't want to push her, it is her decision."

"Mmm, I see." Kisho replied.

"I am going out for a little bit. I will be back home later tonight. Have a good night dad, and make sure mother doesn't work too much, ok?"

"I will, thankfully we have Jin helping us, it's a little busy this evening. I will see you later." Kisho hugged his son, and then walked outside back to the teahouse.

Akira then grabbed the stuff he needed for work at the entertainment house and was soon out the door and on his way to watch over Fuu.

Mugen and his gang had started their journey to the town. They were about a week away and right now they had stopped to rest. Mugen was tired, he wanted to sleep but he could wait. Mainly he wanted to dream of the girl again. Every night without fail he dreamt of her.

Mugen lay on the grass looking up at the night sky, and then he saw a shooting star.

'A wish huh? Hm…' Mugen thought for a second.

'I would like to meet that girl…' he decided. Yeah, that was his wish. He wanted to meet the girl of his dreams. Mugen eventually feel asleep his thoughts still on the girl.

* * *

Please R&R! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! I promise :) 


	12. Meddling Friends

A New Beginning - by: Chubbybunny4224

Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters.

Hello hello! Ok so I promised that this chapter would be up today so here it is! Oh and I apologise for there being no line breaks in between parts of the chapter but for some reason isn't letting me put them in!

Thanks to my reviewer Rhonda21, I know that I didn't give anyone else much time to review before I posted this but feel free to review ayways!

I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 12 - Meddling Friends

Fuu was backstage getting ready with Kikyo, Mai and Hana.

"I can't believe it! You're serious!" Mai exclaimed at the news of Jin.

"You are so lucky! I have to meet him. He sounds so dreamy!" Hana sighed.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down!" Fuu laughed "Not yet, but I will introduce you soon, I promise all of you!"

'I can't believe they hadn't heard yet!' Fuu smiled.

Kikyo pouted. "I don't understand, you get all the good ones! You lucky bitch!"

Fuu opened her mouth shocked as Kikyo laughed at her.

"So is Akira jealous?"

"Huh?" Fuu had never given much thought to it, but they did seem very tense around each other, but she thought is was just because they were both samurai and didn't trust many people right off the bat.

"No, no, no," Fuu shook her head "Why would he be jealous, there's no reason to be."

"Sure….." All three of the said in unison.

"Oh, what do you know!" Fuu yelled at them.

"I knew Sango would ask you to perform more night after your first! You will be in high demand from now on!" Hana replied smugly.

Fuu smiled. "So what, you know everything then?" She teased.

"I know I will take whichever one you don't want!"

The girls laughed but Fuu was slightly unsettled with the comment. I mean she was seeing Akira, but she didn't want to just give up Jin to someone else, he was hers first!

The door opened slightly to the changing room and Sango popped her head inside. "Five minutes Hana and Mai."

"Ok, thanks!" Mai replied.

Sango pulled her head back and closed the door.

"Tomorrow you are introducing us to Jin. And there's no way you are getting out of it!" Hana said happily.

"We are so curious! You just gotta!" Kikyo added.

"Fine! Tomorrow morning just come over to the teahouse in the morning. We will both be working and then I can introduce you. BUT you guys better behave!" Fuu said sternly.

All three girls giggled and nodded.

They finally finished getting ready. Mai and Hana went out to the stage to perform, Kikyo went to serve drinks and Fuu went to have her hair and makeup done.

'I hope they don't embarrass me tomorrow.' Fuu thought to herself.

After Fuu had performed, she changed and met with Akira so he could accompany her home. They walked in silence most of the way home, otherwise just chatting briefly, almost trying not to bring up what had happened earlier. Fuu because she was slightly confused on what she wanted, and Akira because he was waiting for Fuu to say something first.

When they arrived home, Jin was sitting in the kitchen resting and drinking some tea.

"Hi Jin!" Fuu said happy to see he was still awake. Akira and Fuu walked in and Fuu sat at the table.

Jin nodded at Fuu and then at Akira.

Akira was feeling less jealous now and decided he was just going to go to bed. He was tired.

"I am going to go to sleep. I will see you in the morning Fuu." Although he wasn't feeling jealous, he still decided to kiss Fuu goodnight in front of Jin. So he leaned in and kissed her quickly and softly on the lips.

Fuu was in shock, she didn't want to be rude to Akira, but how dare he just assume its ok to kiss her in front of Jin! Akira smiled at her and turned around to Jin. "Goodnight." Then he walked upstairs to his room.

Fuu still had a look of shock on her face.

"Hmm…" Jin broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, that was not at all appropriate."

Jin stayed silent.

'What is he thinking?' Fuu wondered.

'He did that on purpose.' Jin thought to himself.

"You know Jin, it is really nice to have you back. I am happy we managed to find each other again." Fuu said shyly.

"Thank you Fuu. I feel the same way." Jin replied.

"Well I am going to sleep now, I have had a long day. You should go to sleep soon , you have also had a long day." Fuu stated.

"Mmm." Jin replied.

Fuu stood up and smiled. "Goodnight Jin."

"Goodnight Fuu."

As Fuu was walking away she felt impulsive, so she walked back to Jin and gave him a huge hug. With a big smile on her face she turned around and walked to her room.

After Fuu left the room Jin did one thing he rarely did, smile.

It was nice to be back with her.

The next morning everyone got up early and had breakfast together. They now had 5 people working at the teahouse and it was a relief on everyone. Especially Kisho and Mako. As Fuu was taking an order for a table, Mai, Hana and Kikyo walked in. They smiled and waved at Fuu and sat down at an empty table by the door.

'I knew they wouldn't forget.' Fuu thought grimly to herself.

After Fuu finished her order and put it in the kitchen she walked over to the girls table. Jin was in the back attempting to help cook. His skills at cooking had improved quite a bit ever since Shino had taught him a few things.

"Hi guys. You just couldn't wait could ya?" Fuu teased.

"Well no! You think we would miss a chance to meet him?" Mai smiled.

"Alright, now where is he, the suspense is killing me!" Hana said eagerly.

Fuu laughed. "He's cooking in the back, and since we are a little busy why don't you guys order something to eat. As soon as it dies down I''ll have him come out and meet you guys ok?"

Kikyo pouted "But I wanna meet him now!"

"Patience is a virtue Kikyo, but I am not surprised it's a virtue you don't posses!" Hana laughed at Kikyo.

"You know you are eager too so don't bitch at me!" Kikyo replied.

"Ok, enough you guys. What do you want to eat?" Fuu interrupted their argument.

Fuu took there orders and went back into the kitchen to warn Jin.

"Hey Jin, sorry to bother you." Fuu said as she walked up to him at the stove.

"Hm…"

"I am sorry I have to do this but I have some girl friends I work with at the entertainment house and they really wanna meet you."

Jin turned his head slightly, curious to why they want to meet him so badly.

"Hm…"

"I know it's busy now but when it slows down would you mind going out there and just saying hi? They won't give up until they get to meet you."" Fuu pleaded.

"You right they won't stop." Akira added as he walked up next to Fuu, overhearing their conversation. "I'm sure Fuu has told them all about your journey together and curiosity gets the best of them that''s for sure." Fuu blushed.

"Hm…"

"So will you please? Just for a moment, I promise I'll try to make them behave!" Fuu gave Jin the puppy dog eyes.

'She's told people about me? And our journey? I guess it wouldn't hurt.' Jin thought to himself.

"Ok." Jin said and turned back to the stove.

"Great! When it starts getting slow or you have a little bit of a break, just grab me and I'll introduce you." Fuu smiled happily and walked away.

Akira was still standing next to Jin. "Those girls…." He shook his head.

"Hm?"

"Just watch out, they will be all over you as quick as you can say tempura."" Akira chuckled and walked away.

So after about 15 minutes things started to slow down, but Jin was a little wary. He's no good around girls. Fuu walked into the kitchen smiling.

"You ready? We'll make it quick I promise!"

Jin nodded slightly and they walked out of the kicthen and into the dining area of the teahouse.

Jin kept his head down slightly but could see three women in the corner laughing and giggling.

As soon as they saw Fuu, they saw him and they went silent in shock.

"Hi girls! So I promised you could meet Jin and here he is! Jin this is Hana, Mai and Kikyo."

All three girls were still silent. Their eyes wide and mouths slightly open.

"Nice to meet you." Jin said quietly as he bowed to them.

The girls were still silent and Fuu had to snap them back to reality. "HELLO? Don't be rude you guys! You wanted to meet him!"

They all blushed. "Sorry, it's very nice to meet you Jin, we have heard a lot about you!" Hana spoke first

"Yeah!" Kikyo and Mai added.

Now it was Fuu's turn to blush. Jin smirked slightly to himself.

"Well anyways Jin should get back to work, but now you know who he is!" Fuu said almost rushing Jin back into the kitchen.

"Goodbye." Jin said as Fuu pushed him away.

"Bye Jin! Hopefully we will have the pleasure of seeing you later!" Mai said seductively.

Fuu and Jin walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry they were so rude, normally they are better." said Fuu

"Hm…"

"Well back to work!" Fuu had a huge grin on her face as she walked back into the teahouse.

Jin let his thoughts drift to what Hana had said. 'So she talked a lot about me?''

Akira walked up to Jin "So was it a feeding frenzy or what?" He laughed.

"No they were actually quite quiet."

"That's strange, they are probably just nervous, you just wait!" Akira laughed more and walked away.

"OH MY GOD! Fuu he's even more handsome than you could've ever put into words!" Hana said dreamily.

"Wow, you really do have all the luck with the men, he is so hot!" Mai added.

"I can't wait to meet Mugen!" Kikyo said.

Fuu's smile faded. "I doubt Mugen and I will ever cross paths again. He is too much of a vagrent. He's probably on a ship somewhere far away……" She trailed off.

All three girls just looked at Fuu's sad face, all realizing how much those two men mean to her.

"I wouldn't say that, your path are destined to cross again, I would bet anything on it." said Mai hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe when I am 50." Fuu replied sarcastically.

"Well we should get going, but we will see you tonight!" Hana said as the three girls stood up to leave.

"Ok! Bye!" Fuu said and waved as they walked away.

As Fuu walked back into the kitchen she felt sad like there was a empty void in her. Only a void Mugen could fill.

Akira saw Fuu walk into the kitchen and she looked sad. 'Oh god what did those girls say to her now?'

Fuu looked up and saw that Akira was staring at her. "Oh hi! Sorry I seem to be spacing out" Fuu cheered up instantly and smiled as if to shake any concern for her. "Are you sure?" Akira asked curiously. "Oh I''m just fine! I have more orders to take though, I should hurry up!" Fuu laughed and smiled a bit too much making it seem like something was wrong even more to Akira.

Fuu hurried out of the kitchen to take more orders and Akira was left there slightly worried.

'Oh man, the last thing I wanna do is bring up Mugen around Akira, he's already jealous enough from Jin. And he doesn't need to know how much I really wish I could see Mugen again, even more a few minutes….' Fuu started to space off again before she realized she was standing in front of a table full of customers. "Hello!" One of the guys started to wave his hand in front of her face after she had been standing there for a minute just staring off outside. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry! How can I help you?" Fuu quickly snapped herself out of it from embarassment.

And Akira had seen it all from the kitchen. So did Jin.

"I wonder what's on her mind" Akira asked Jin.

"Hm…" Jin knew. 'Oh man if Mugen happened to show up, I can only imagine the problems it would cause….' Jin noted because of how jealous Akira is and how protective of Fuu Mugen is.

Akira knew he wasn't gonna get anything more out of the silent samurai so he went back to work, botherd by the fact that something was troubling his love.

End of Chapter 12

Thanks for reading! Please R&R!

New chapter up tomorrow hopefully :)


	13. Troubles

Ok everyone, I know it has been forever since I have added to my story but I want to let you know that I am officially back from my hiatus and will be updating this fanfic weekly!

Critics please don't be too hard on me, my writing skills are a bit dusty!

As usual.... Here's my disclaimer. I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters

Hope you all enjoy! And be sure to R&R!

* * *

Chapter 13 - Troubles

That evening at the entertainment house after Fuu had finished her performance she was bombarded by Mai, Hana and Kikyo backstage.

"So….. We were all wondering…." Hana began

Fuu looked at them curiously as she was wrapping herself up in her pink kimono

'Oh no, what are they up to now?'

"If you would mind asking Jin to help out around the entertainment house as a body guard…? " Mai finished.

"What?! Why???" Fuu exclaimed. She knew that Akira and Jin had been getting along recently and she didn't want to chance it going to pieces. Also she was just beginning to get comfortable with Akira seeing her half naked…. She wasn't so sure how she would feel if Jin saw her most nights like that too.

'Well it's not like it matters anyways… Jin loves Shino and he's still mourning her death. There's no reason why I should feel uncomfortable around him after all, we are just friends…right?'

"Well we are going to lose one of our bodyguards, you know Akihiko, for awhile because he has to do some traveling." Hana replied

"And we also would like to get a eyeful of Jin's hotness every night" Kikyo added giggling

"Oh you guys!" Fuu laughed "I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask… I think he would be more than happy to help."

"YAY!!!" All three girls exclaimed

'Wow, Jin has left quite the impression on them. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try and introduce some more females into Jin's life… he sure could use them. And maybe that would relieve some of the tension we've been experiencing lately…' Fuu pondered.

"Alright I will ask Jin tonight, alright?" Fuu told her friends.

Just then Akira walked in backstage. "Are you ready to go Fuu?"

"Yep!" Fuu walked towards Akira "Bye girls, I will see you tomorrow!"

Mai, Kikyo and Hana all waved goodbye and had huge smiles plastered on their faces.

'What they are so happy about?' Akira couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

On the walk home curiosity pulled at Akira and he wanted to ask Fuu badly what was up with her friends, but after a bit he decided to leave well enough alone. Those girls were always up to something and Fuu deserved her privacy with her friends.

Fuu couldn't help but wonder if she should say anything to Akira about Jin working at the entertainment house. She didn't want him to get all worked up about nothing or put him in a bad mood. As much as she didn't want to keep secrets she felt like it would be best to leave well enough alone until she had actually spoke to Jin about it.

'Who knows? He might even decide he doesn't want to.' Fuu secretly hoped

"Is everything ok Fuu? You seem awfully quiet this evening." Akira knocked Fuu out of her thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry Akira, I am just so tired. I didn't realize that working this much would make me so tired! I just can't wait to get home and eat some yummy food and then take a nice warm bath!" Fuu stretched her arms over her head and sighed. Then turned to Akira and smiled at him.

'Well maybe tomorrow you should take a day off from working at the teahouse, you sure deserve it for all the hard work you have put in there. I'm sure mom and dad won't mind." Akira suggested with a smile.

Fuu waved her hands in front of her "Oh no! I couldn't put them out like that, after all they have done for me! It's fine don't worry, I will be good in the morning."

"Of course I worry about you Fuu, you know that. I just want to make sure you stay happy and healthy." Akira smiled at her and took her hand in his. Fuu blushed.

"Thank you." Fuu murmured. God how his eyes shone when he looked at her. It made her body feel alive. Thank god they were almost home!

They both walked into the house to see Jin sitting at the table sharpening his sword.

"Hi Jin!" Fuu greeted him. Akira just nods.

Jin returns the nod "Good evening Fuu."

"I am going to go upstairs and go to sleep, goodnight Fuu. Make sure you get something to eat, ok?"

"No worries Akira, I am starving! I doubt I could forget that!" Fuu laughed. Jin just smirked.

"Goodnight Fuu." Akira wraps his arms around Fuu and leans in to kiss her. Fuu's eyes widen.

'How dare he tries to kiss me again in front of Jin! It's not like we are together, ack! He just enjoys making Jin jealous!'

Fuu moves her face to the side so Akira just kisses her on the cheek. Before he can express his shock Fuu just hugs him tight.

"Thanks again for being there for me tonight, I will see you in the morning kae?" Fuu backs up and smiles trying to not make a scene, because she knows Akira is going to be upset about her move.

"Ahem, uh yes…" Akira replies hurt flashing in his eyes. "Goodnight" He turns sharply and walks up the stairs.

Fuu turns back to Jin as soon as she is sure that Akira is upstairs. Jin couldn't help but notice what Fuu did with Akira

'Interesting…' Jin thinks.

"Hey Jin would you like to go for a walk with me? I guess I am just not tired yet…" Fuu asks hands grasped behind her back. Jin nods, gets up and sheaths his sword.

They head outside and down to the river. Fuu almost feels bad because this is where Akira and her go on their walks, but it's not like this is an every night thing. 'I just have to ask Jin about the entertainment house and then we can head home.'

After a few minutes of walking in silence Fuu pipes up. "Hey Jin…. I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?"

"Hmm…?" She has him curious with the whole taking a walk thing. 'Last time Fuu asked a favor of me we went on an entire journey, I wonder what this is about.'

"Well, we are about to lose one of our bodyguards at the entertainment house and Sango was hoping that maybe you wouldn't mind filling in for awhile until he comes back…?" Fuu purposely left out the fact that is was her friends asking, it's not like that is was an important detail.

Jin was quiet for a few minutes. Work at the entertainment house huh? No wonder Fuu didn't ask while Akira was around, he would be furious. Granted they have a mutual truce right now but Jin had to wonder how long that would last if Jin was around Fuu more than he was now.

'At least I might get a chance to hear her sing again…' And see her in that dress again…

Jin had to shake his head to clear away that thought. He had to try to get over his not so pure feelings for Fuu and keep up his composure. He was pretty sure she didn't feel that way about him, even though a part of him deep down hoped she might. He would never admit that though.

He noticed Fuu staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Have you spoken to Akira about this?" Jin couldn't help but ask, even though it was pretty obvious she hadn't.

"Uh, no. Why do you ask?" Fuu stopped walking and turned towards him. Jin stopped and just stared at her. It was obvious why he asked.

Fuu started to get mad. "You think I have to ask his permission, is that it?!" Fuu huffed and crossed her arms. "I am a grown woman and I make my own decisions thank you very much!" She turned on her heel and started to walk away but Jin grabbed her and sighed.

"I only ask because of how protective he is of you. He seems to feel threatened by my presence. Now why is that Fuu?"

Fuu's jaw dropped. "Uh..uh…uh…" Fuu stammered. How embarrassing! 'Stop stammering and compose yourself!' she pep talked herself.

"Well obviously he's just jealous because we used to spend a lot of time together, he isn't used to any other guy being around. I used to talk about you guys a lot to him." Fuu stared at the ground. "I have missed you so much, you were such a big part of my life…. It was hard to accept the fact that I might never see you again." Fuu admitted

Jin couldn't help but be shocked, he hadn't expected that answer. But it warmed his heart. Oh how he had missed her too.

"I'm sorry, I know it's been awkward with Akira and him being so jealous. I need to have a talk with him about it. I really want you guys to be friends though. I don't ever want to have to say goodbye to you again…" Fuu trailed off and looked away.

Jin couldn't help himself, he brushed her face with the back of his hand. Fuu eyes widened as she looked back at him. "As long as there is a place for me here, I will stay." Jin told her.

Fuu's eyes welled up with tears. "Really?"

Jin nodded.

Fuu rushed into Jin's arms hugging him tight. Jin wrapped his arms around her hugging her lightly back.

They stood there for a minute embracing until Jin pulled back lightly. Fuu stood back and wiped her tears away.

"I will help out at the entertainment house." Jin finally answered

"Oh thank you so much! It means a lot to me and the girls there." Fuu thanked him.

Jin just nods and turns around to start walking back to the house "We should get back, it's getting late."

"Mmhm." Fuu nods

They reach the house and Fuu starts to walk upstairs. "Thanks Jin. I will see you in the morning, we can go over to the entertainment house tomorrow night and set everything up kae?" Jin nods and Fuu hurries upstairs to get ready for bed.

"So, is this going to be a problem?" Jin says after a minutes, turning around to face Akira in the doorway.

"I assume you have heard the whole conversation."

Akira is leaning against the doorframe. He nods. "No problem. With the gang still being out and about we should probably have as many skilled swordsman at the entertainment house to be safe." Akira walks towards Jin. "Just make sure you keep your hands to yourself from now on." Jin and Akira stare at each other for a moment both not wanting to back down.

"Fuu doesn't seem to appreciate your possessiveness as much as you think, but I am sure you also heard that earlier." Jin replies.

Akira's eyes flared up like hot coals. "Goodnight Jin." Akira brushed past Jin making sure to shoulder him as he headed up the stairs.

* * *

'Fuu…. What are you doing?' Akira thinks to himself. He followed Jin and Fuu as soon as they left the house. He knew Jin would probably pick up on him, but as long as he didn't tip off Fuu, Akira didn't care. The only reason Jin probably didn't touch Fuu more was because he knew Akira was there, watching.

'Damnit Fuu! I love you, why won't you just let your old life go and be with me?' Akira couldn't help but worry about their future as he lay in bed. 'At least the other guy hasn't shown up, if I am lucky it will stay that way. That's the last thing I need.'

Akira knew he wasn't going to get much sleep, since all he could think about was Fuu telling Jin how much she missed him and didn't want him to leave ever again.

It just kept replaying in his head the rest of the night.

* * *

Thanks again for reading, new chapter up in the next week for sure!

Please R&R!


	14. Another Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own the story or characters of Samurai Champloo

Short chapter… having writers block at the moment

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14 - Another dream

* * *

Mugen and the rest of his gang were almost to Kyoto. It was getting dark and everyone was contemplating setting up camp for the night.

After everyone had gotten settled and a fire was started Haruki addressed the group.

"We are officially at the outskirts of the village, so tonight I am going to go in and scout the village entertainment house, make sure this village is worth our time. The rest of you stay here."

"Oi man what the fuck? You think you can go have all the fun tonight without me? No fucking way." Mugen stood up.

The other men murmured their surprise. Haruki turned red in the face. "I am the leader of this gang while we are on our mission, don't you fuckin' talk back to me!"

In a flash Mugen was next to Haruki his sword drawn. Mugen leered at him. "What the fuck do you think you can do about it, huh?"

"For fuck's sake Mugen, it's not even a brothel, why the hell does this place even matter to you?" One of the men piped up.

Mugen spun around to charge after the man, but Haruki stopped him. "Seriously Mugen, just stay here. I'm not going to be there for very long. And soon enough you'll have your chance to grab any girl you want."

Mugen shook off Haruki's hand "Fuckin' asshole… whatever." Mugen didn't feel like arguing anymore he just wanted some sake and to lay down. He'd see the bitches tomorrow.

'Fuck these guys, if they didn't have any sake or food I'd blow this dumbass gang.' He snatched a sake bottle out of one of the other mens hands, giving him a look that dared the man to fuck with him, and walks into the woods.

He sits down with his back against a tree and chugs half the bottle of sake. 'Wonder if I am going to dream about that bitch again tonight. I hope she takes off some clothes this time.' Mugen chuckles to him self. 'Yeah right, if only I was so lucky, fuckin dream hasn't changed once since I started having it.' Even Fuu's screams. 'Damn that girl, there I go thinking' about her again. Stupid cunt.' Mugen takes another swing from the bottle and feels himself getting drowsy. His eyelids start to feel heavy, so he leans his head back against the tree.

_Mugen finds himself in the same place he always dreams about. Though this time the stage is empty._

'_Where's this dumb bitch?' Mugen thinks to himself._

"_Oi!" Mugen yells as he hops on the stage looking around. "Where'd you go bitch?!"_

_Just then the girl with the covered face and emerald kimono walks out from behind the curtain. _

_Mugen grins "Where've you been, sweetheart?" He glances over he scantly clad body, lingering especially long on her cleavage. "Normally you are here waiting for me…. You just freshening up?"_

_The girl walks up to Mugen then proceeds to walk slowly around him, giving him a good once over._

_Mugen grabs her wrist and pulls her close "You sure look good, you're making me very hot and bothered. Let's get out of here and go someplace more comfortable, eh?" _

_Mugen starts to drag the girl off the side of the stage but stops. "You know what, I want to see your face." He reaches up to tear off the cloth covering her face but suddenly someone taps him on the shoulder._

_Mugen spins around and Jin is standing there. _

"_No" Jin says_

Mugen sits straight up. "FUCK!" He yells loudly. "DAMNIT FISHFACE!" Mugen finally gets somewhere in his dream and that asshole has to show up. What the fuck!

Mugen heads back to where the rest of the guys are. They are all sleeping.

'Assholes" Mugen mutters. He grabs some of the leftover food and scarfs it down then goes back into the woods to lay down again. He folds his hands behind his head and stares up at the night sky hoping not to dream again.

* * *

Alrighty, I will update soon. Please R&R as usual!


	15. The Truth Comes Out

A New Beginning - By: Chubbybunny4224

Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters..... etc etc etc

Thanks to all for the reviews, this chapter is mainly filler but the next chapter will be action packed! The climax is coming!

As always please read and review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15 - The Truth Comes Out

It's officially breakfast time and Fuu can't wait to eat. She gets dressed and is about to run down the stairs when Akira comes out of his room.

Fuu stops "Good morning Akira!" she says as she waves at him walking down the hall.

Akira smiles. He walks over to the top of the stairs where Fuu is standing. "Good morning Fuu, I see you are ready for breakfast."

"Of course, you know me I never miss a meal!" Fuu smiles "Although, I was hoping maybe we could go for our walk early today, you know after breakfast. I do have something I would like to talk with you about, if you don't mind."

Fuu knew she needed to talk to Akira about Jin working at the entertainment house, and also about Akira's behavior. It just wasn't fair to keep him in the dark about Jin and Akira needed to understand how she felt about him being so possesive.

"Of course, is everything alright?" Although Akira knew what this was about, Fuu didn't realize he knew already, 'I am just glad she is going to tell me about Jin now.'

"Oh it's nothing really" Fuu waved her hands in front of her to show everything is alright as they both walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to sit at the table. Jin, Mako and Kisho were already seated and drinking tea.

Everyone said their good mornings to each other but Fuu noticed that Jin and Akira seemed to be somewhat tense around each other.

'Oh no, what is it now?' Fuu couldn't help thinking 'I thought that everything was fine between them.....'

After their meal Fuu and Akira excused themselves and left to go on their walk.

When they finally reached the river Fuu sat down and stared out towards the riverbank.

'This is going to be hard.' Fuu knew 'But Akira cares about me so he should understand.'

Akira sat down next to Fuu and looked at her, waiting patiently for her to begin.

"I wanted to talk you know about last night, um….I…." Fuu trailed off.

"It's ok Fuu, I know already." Akira interrupted. He felt he had to get it off his chest because he almost felt bad about following Fuu and Jin last night…. almost.

"I overheard you and Jin last night, he is going to work at the entertainment house now, right?"

"Wha…..WHAT??!!" Fuu exclaimed. How did he know? "I don't understand…" Fuu looked at Akira hoping he would explain himself.

He sighed. "I overheard you talking about it last night when you were by the river….. I, uh......I followed you."

Fuu was in shock "Why? Why would you follow me?"

"I was worried about you, when I didn't hear you come upstairs I went down to check on you and you were gone and so was Jin. I had to make sure you were ok." Akira explained

"Oh" was all Fuu could say.

"I'm sorry I just care about you, and you always used to get into trouble, I guess I jumped to conclusions…."

"Well of course you did! I was perfectly fine with Jin. Why would you worry if both Jin and I were gone? He's always protected me before." Then it started to dawn on Fuu. "So what you don't trust him and me together, is that it?" Fuu felt herself starting to get angry.

"Well how can I when he so obviously enjoys touching you!" Akira retorted.

"Excuse me?!" Fuu's jaw dropped "So what, after you found us walking you just decided to stay and listen to our whole conversation?"

Everything started to fall into place for Fuu. 'That's why they were so tense around each other this morning! Jin must have known Akira was eavesdropping and Akira must have seen us embracing. How akward!'

Akira just started at her. He obviously didn't think what he did was wrong. Though he was out of line in Fuu's eyes.

"Wow, I can't believe you. What Jin and I talked about was private, you had no right!"

"How? How did I have no right? Don't we have something together Fuu? Don't you feel the same?!" His eyes were pleading, hoping she felt the same. It pulled on the strings of her heart.

"I do Akira…. or at least I thought so. But now you are just acting jealous! Even possessive! We haven't even talked about where we are at, so how can you justify acting this way?"

Akira just looks at the ground, disappointed. "So that's it huh? You would rather be with Jin? I heard you tell him you don't ever want him to leave you again." Akira shakes his head and stands up. "You have feelings for him, that's why you won't let me kiss you in front of him. It all makes sense now...."

Fuu's jaw drops again and her cheeks turn pink.

'Oh my god, he heard me say that? Well when he says it that way, it does kind of sound bad. That's not how I meant it though! I don't think…. at least I am pretty sure....no I know! Jin and I are just friends.' Fuu reassures herself. 'I can't let it end like this between me and Akira, it's not right.'

"I'm glad we had this talk Fuu, I can see your true feelings now. Don't worry I won't pressure you anymore. In fact, I will just leave you alone." Akira turns around and starts to walk away.

"Just wait a minute!" Fuu stands up and walks toward Akira. "Just because I don't want you kissing me in front of Jin doesn't mean I don't like you. I just don't think it's proper. And as for what I told Jin, I have missed him dearly, you of all people should know that. He was and still is a big part of my life, how could I want him to go? Jin and I are friends Akira, and that's all! We've been through a lot together. You just have to calm down and not let your feelings for me blind you from the truth. If you can't do that then I don't know what to do….." Fuu trails off and looks away from Akira.

Akira sighs. "It's just hard Fuu. I feel….. I feel like I will never have a connection with you like Jin or Mugen has. It just frustrates me. I want to be everything that you need, that you care for..... that you love." Akira looks at the ground, embarrassed to admit his true feelings.

Fuu can't believe it. 'Wow! I never realized how he really felt about this situation.....about me. Stupid guys, always trying to be so macho and always having to one up each other. I guess I thought that's what he was trying to do this whole time, just one up Jin. I guess that's not the case..…I've never dealt with a guy who was so honest about his feelings. Actually, I've never even dealt with a guy who has had feelings for me before!' Fuu knows she couldn't even think of a life without Akira or his family, so she reaches out, grabs Akira's hands and looks up into his eyes.

"We have a connection! We do! Ours is just different. Some things take time Akira, so be patient. Nothing needs to be rushed. I'm not going anywhere, we have plenty of time to make our connection even more special. Ok?" '

Fuu holds Akira's gaze, which a moment ago was etched with sadness and anger and watches it melt away as he begins to smile. Fuu realizes that's what he needed to hear to make him understand. Fuu blushes, suddenly embarassed at being so open about her feelings. 'Maybe I am finally understanding what love feels like....'

"You're right Fuu. I've been foolish and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let myself get so worked up."

Fuu can't help but smile back. "Let's just work together from now on, be honest from the get go."

Akira pulls Fuu into his arms, embracing her tight. With his head resting on hers he whispers "I don't ever want to lose you, my love. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

Fuu melts into his arms, relaxing and knowing this is where she is meant to be.

After a moment, Fuu pulls back although she doesn't really want to. "Let's go back, we have a busy day."

Akira nods, smiles and they set off walking back home, hand in hand.

'I am glad we opened up to each other, hopefully we can all be happy now.' Fuu thinks.

Little does she know her life is about to change forever……

* * *

Thanks for reading! New chapter will hopefully be up soon.

As always please R&R 3


End file.
